Alternate Endings and Beginnings
by DurtyDee
Summary: AU I created that begins in the middle of 5.22. I want the boys to find love. I'ma Dean girl, so he is first. Dean/ofc, het.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Only because she walked through his field of vision, he focused on her for a moment, half-heartedly appraising her. She was hot; tight jean skirt ending at mid-thigh, light blue spaghetti strap tank top revealing thin white bra straps.

Dean was sitting at a corner of the bar, facing the front entrance. His mind had been elsewhere as he'd been physically stuck in the barstool. He had four days worth of beard; his hair was completely mussed and bed-headed. It was the end of May in the south, so the heat dictated he wore only jeans and a black tee. But he hadn't bothered to change this morning and the only reason he had brushed his teeth was to get out the taste of the previous nights liquor. Stupid stuff: though he had drank copious amounts, it hadn't served its purpose of blocking out the pain. It had only served to give him a headache on top of the endless mental torture.

They had succeeded in averting the apocalypse. They had saved everyone from the horrible event. The cost had been Sam. Because of Sam, they'd gotten Lucifer in the box, but now they couldn't find a way to get Sam back. Michael had shed Adam as his vessel, leaving the boy in his body and on earth. Castiel was completely human. Thanks to Crowley, Bobby had his legs back. But Sam was stuck sharing a body with Lucifer in Hell.

It had been two months on earth. To Sam it would feel like twenty years. Dean could only too easily picture the horrors…

Adam had gone to live with Bobby, who was teaching him to hunt. Cas had traveled with Dean, cleaning up the aftermath. Dean had no energy in him to try building a relationship with Adam while he was still mourning Sam. At first he'd had hope they would figure something out, but as days turned to weeks and weeks to months, the reality of it became so sharp Dean felt like he was bleeding out. The pain was excruciating and then it had become cold and numb before the feeling of being drained engulfed him.

Dean had snuck out two nights ago, leaving Cas in the motel room with all but one cell phone. The one he'd kept was shut off and stuffed into the glove box of the Impala. There was nothing to say to anyone, and there was nothing anyone could tell him to alleviate his anguish.

He had driven that whole night and next day until sunset when he checking into a dive and found the closest bar. Stumbling back to his room after the bar closed, he'd passed out and slept 3 hours. At least the alcohol had blocked any dreams that may have haunted him. When his head had quit pounding, he'd checked out and continued to drive aimlessly.

Around five that afternoon he started noticing where he was; South Georgia. He was in a rural area and the first place he happened upon was a tiny town. At the only intersection stood a gas station, a motel, a grocery store, and the bar. Dean had fleetingly thought it perfect, then pulled into the bar.

Now it was almost nine and he'd lost count of the number of drinks he'd had. They weren't getting him drunk, that was for sure. His mind, too painfully clear, was relentlessly replaying everything they had tried. Helplessness and guilt ate away at his already broken soul.

She had taken a seat at the opposite end of the bar. Dean hadn't realized he was still staring at her until her eyes flitted around the room. Their eyes met briefly but she didn't pause on him. She waved down the bartender, who now stood between them. He faintly heard her order their best vodka on the rocks and to keep them coming.

Again their eyes met as she looked straight at him. She flashed him a brief but very genuine seeming smile. Something about it stirred up a feeling he hadn't had in… too many months. It had much too long since he'd had a chance to think with his downstairs brain. But then, Dean's instincts were usually never off, and his dick operated purely on instinct. She hopped off her stool and Dean thought she would come over, but she turned and headed for the jukebox that currently stood silent against the wall. He admired her ass in the tight skirt as she strolled over and stood looking through the selections. Some guy whining to New Age rock came on as she finished punching in her choices. When she sat she downed another glass, and picked up the last.

Dean decided since he didn't seem to be getting drunk, tonight he would go after a different form of distraction. He had to stare down at the bar top for a moment, but when he looked up the familiar flirty smile was spread across his face. Leaving his spot, he sauntered over to her and registered that she was watching him in her periphery as he approached.

"Hi there," he said, internally wincing at the forced cheer. "You seem to being doing some serious drinking tonight. Mind if I join you?"

She looked him down and up before her face lifted with another smile. It even shown in her eyes and if he could ever have call anyone's twinkling, it would be hers at that moment. "If you think you can keep up. What ya drinkin?"

"Whiskey, but I think I've probably got a few on you already."

She downed hers and the bartender was there. Dean understood why when she left him a ten-dollar tip. "Diana," she said and held out her hand.

Dean gave her a classic smile, hoping she didn't notice it never touched his eyes, and shook it. Her grip was firm, no limp wristed girly shake. "Dean."

"Well Dean, are you drinking for any reason in particular tonight?"

"All of them," he commented, it slipped out before he could think, or maybe it was instincts again. Maybe his upstairs brain was finally winning over his downstairs. Or maybe the liquor was only working on his mouth. What he thought the mask covered, she saw plain on his face.

"It's been rough for you lately, huh?" She tapped her glass to his and again downed it. He merely sipped his before setting it down.

"My whole life," he muttered.

She turned her stool to face him and said quietly, "You tell me your story, I'll tell you mine."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth," suddenly he regretted giving into this urge. It couldn't possibly make the hole inside of him go away, but Dean couldn't think of a way to gracefully exit, so something kept him in place.

"Well then, you'd better lie to me, so at least I'll be justified in disbelieving you."

The idea threw him for a moment, and then he found himself explaining what he could with analogies like murder, law enforcement, private detectives, mobsters and drug addiction. Word vomit, Dean Winchester was having a chick flick moment. When he got done, he suddenly hear himself and he realized though he'd kept as much supernatural out of the equation, he still sounded crazy.

"Now I have no idea where Sam is. I know he had to do what he did. I just don't know if he's safe or… in hell." During the telling they had both finished off their drinks, so Dean waved down the bartender for refills. They were both silent until he left and Dean found himself wanting to know her thoughts.

"I think you were more honest with me than you meant to be, so I'll try to do the same." There was no pity or sympathy in her voice or expression. Dean relaxed back against the stool.

"I grew up in the Florida Keys, me and my parents. We lived on a house boat," Diana stared down into her drink with a smile on her face remembering it. She looked up at him when she continued, "I was eight when some dick robbed the bar they were working at; killed them both. I don't know if the guy was ever caught. I didn't know of any family, so I was put into an orphanage. Later I learned all the paper work on my parents and me were fakes. They just pushed me into the system rather than having to deal with figuring it out."

So, either she was an expert liar, or Dean had found the one person in the world who could believe the edited version of his insane life.

Again she looked down into her drink, "I never could decide who was worse off, kids like me who'd known and lost their parents or the ones who'd just been given up. Anyway, from eight to twelve I was in a group home in Miami. When I turned thirteen I was moved to a juvi facility. I thought I was a tough girl and snuck out one night. Some boys on the street followed me and jumped me. They hauled me down an alley and were about to rape me when this other guy runs up waving a pistol. Brian; he saved my life."

The smile she had now was fond and gentle when she met his eyes, "Not just from those guys, either. He's like…my brother. He was sixteen then, been living on the streets for a year. At first he sold himself to get by, but eventually he got to know some of the dealers in the neighborhood. He was a mule, moving weight from the big guy to the middlemen, ya know? Just weed, though, he didn't like handling anything else. He kept five johns, older guys, like sugar daddies. He had his own one bedroom apartment that was all decked out. I moved in with him the next day."

Okay, she had to be an expert liar because all Dean could read from her was honesty/

"He tried his hardest to keep me on the straight and narrow. He wouldn't let me hook, but I was perfect as a mule. Who's gonna suspect a girl my age? I had a local private school uniform and everything, with a backpack and a bike, I was the picture of innocence. Anyway, we saved all our extra money and moved rented a house when he turned eighteen. It had a huge backyard and, on a lark, I started growing 'plants'." He could hear the quotation in her tone. "Turned out I have an exceptional green thumb. By the time he turned 21 we had enough saved to buy this nursery for sale near the Ocala forest. So, now we have a legit legal business."

He read a lie there, maybe not so legal.

"About seven years ago we built a house, huge place, and now we kinda… take in strays, you could say; runaways, homeless kids. Brian's even adopted a couple of them legally. It's been hard work but I feel like I've built my own little family."

Alright, that rang true, but Dean felt a twinge. It seemed perfect, an ideal life she had created, and he wondered if this was a trick. But, he hadn't even known he'd be here, so how could someone have ambushed him?

"If you live in Florida, what are you doing here tonight?"

"Business in Atlanta yesterday, decided to take the scenic route home. I do some of my best thinking when I go for a ride. And you? How'd you end up in the backwoods of southern Georgia?"

Dean shook his head and shrugged. He couldn't tell, either she'd been lying about everything or the only lie she told was about the legality of her business. "I was just driving."

"Well, to coincidence, I supposed," she said and tapped her glass to his. They both finished their drinks. "I say we take advantage of the situation and move this party across the street to my hotel room for an evening full of stress relieving sex. You game?"

"I don't think I could turn down an offer like that," he replied, a genuine smile actually spreading across his face, because he really couldn't, downstairs won out. But, Dean's instincts are usually spot on.


	2. Chapter 2

After ushering him into the room, she quickly locked, bolted and chained the door. Dean stood by the foot of the king sized bed to watch her. She approached him hesitantly, but he watched as her eyes read something in his expression that made her confident and she moved in for the kiss. Their lips met first and Dean lost himself briefly in the feel and shape, she used it to maneuver him so he sat on the bed. She bent now to continue the kiss, her hands on his thighs and Dean savored the sensation of her tongue teasing the crease of his lips. Diana's fingers cradled the back of his head and she straightened up, making Dean lean back, his lips open for her. Diana explored, licking and tasting him for a breathless minute, making him gasp in relief when she pulled back and stood a couple feet in front of him.

First, off came the tank top, revealing the white bra underneath. It was white lace and her dark areolas were easily visible as they hardened under his gaze. Tantalizingly, her hands strayed to the jean skirt, easing the button open and the zipper down to reveal matching white lacey bikini cut panties. Peeling the skirt down her thighs, she let it fall to the floor in a puddle at her feet. Finally, she reached behind and unclasped her bra, shimmied it down her arms and dropped it to the side. Dean never looked away as he reached down to pull off his boots.

Dean tried not to fidget, in fear of added friction between his aching hard on and the material of his boxers inside the press of his jeans. His tongue kept retracing the area hers had claimed, searching for the taste of her, while his eyes were glued to her plump breasts and she arched them forward for his gaze, clasping her forearms together behind her back. Dean groaned imagining the texture of her, looking up from her nipples to see her look of ecstatic shock

She swayed slowly from side to side, moving closer until she is finally there, shoving his legs together with her knees to straddle him. Diana's nipple was inches from his mouth. Mesmerized, he licked his lips and was about to lean in when she suddenly giggled.

Dean looked up in shock now and she blushed furiously, releasing her arms from behind her back and gripping his shoulders. Slouching back she sat in his lap to look him level in the eyes.

She tried her hardest to keep a straight face and got as far as "I'm a bit—" before her face broke out in a grin that eventually dissolved into another giggle. She finished breathlessly, "—tipsy and that.. tickled.. your breath.. on my…"

Struggling to keep an epic straight face Dean questioned, "Is that something you're into? Tickling?" while skirting his fingertips up her bare thighs. Smooth, smooth and warm and tembling…

He was rewarded with a look of shock that was followed by something else... that's not her kink.. but she has one.. or more?

"No!" she replied and to distract him, rolled her pelvis against his, somehow accomplishing the task of aligning the crease of her pussy lips in the panties to the outline of his cock in his jeans. She went on in a sultry voice, "I've never tried that, but if it's something you're into, I'm not opposed."

He gave a sharp laugh and was suddenly gripping, pulling and kissing at her body.

Dean's left hand reached behind to grip her ass, using his forearm along her hips to press her more firmly on his aching dick. His right hand tangled itself in the hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her head back. Kissing her mouth, rough and forceful, before moving downwards, he explored with more kisses; hot sucking nibbling kisses with excursions of tongue. By the time he made his way to below her collar bone, he could feel her trembling in anticipation of him reaching her breasts.

Using both his hands to arch her backwards more, he attacked her breasts as her fingers gripped into his shoulder muscles, not just for stability but because of the ritual worship he was performing to her flesh. All Dean knew is he wanted them in his mouth, needed to suck and taste her nipples with a cavernous desire, but it couldn't be rushed. No, Dean made his way down her sternum and nuzzled the bottom swells of each breast before licking, memorizing the feel against his lips, the taste against his tongue, the scent, shape and weight of her right breast before latching onto the nipple. The harder he sucked the louder she moaned and Dean was light headed when he moved onto her left breast. Wanting to compare them, he didn't hold out as long worshiping her skin on this one, instead he literally paid it lip service before sucking her left nipple into his mouth, each pull made Diana gasp.

Despite how much this might speak to his mommy-issues, he was further gratified with her body's response of grinding against his cock. Before either one could process it, she finally angled her swollen clit against the outline of the head of his cock. Diana writhed and moaned in abandon and he felt her suddenly twitch franticly. The friction of the self-moistened fabric rubbing on the spot there, on the underside of the head of his cock, caused Dean to shudder in unexpected ecstasy as he came in his pants.

Overwhelmed, Dean collapsed backwards onto the bed, dragging her down. She lay against his panting chest, gasping. He managed to get out, "Did you just…?"

"Yes," Diana answered and pushed herself up, straddling his lower thighs. "Did you?"

As if she didn't trust him to tell the truth, she began to unfasten his belt and pants. Her hand played over him teasingly through his boxers until she found the wet sticky spot. Throwing him a triumphant look she placed the slickness on top of the spot under the head of his cock and worried it against those sensitive nerves. He was hardening again from her wanton enjoyment of his predicament. Christ, he hadn't had been able to get it up again so fast since he was a teen, hadn't come in his pants since then either.

Quicker than his sex and alcohol addled brain could follow, she had pulled his pants and boxers down and off his legs. Kneeling at the foot of the bed she even drew off his socks; because, let's face it, a guy wearing only socks is a turn off.

Dean coughed up an inarticulate gurgle when he raised his head and looked down the length of his body. His dick was already at full mast again from the sight of her down there. With a predatory grin, she slid her hands up the inside of his thighs to spread them. Tracing the crease of where his thighs met his crotch with her thumbs, she bypassed his cock to search out the spot on his skin. Watching her lick her lips as if hungry for it, Diana then leaned in, dragging her breasts against his balls and then shaft. God, he could feel the wet trails he'd left on her skin as it would glide then drag, all of it converging into velvet heat. Dean propped himself up on his forearms to watch as she licked and sucked at the fluid on his skin while pressing her chest down on him.

Satisfied she'd cleaned it all, Diana pulled back and adjusted him so he was nestled in the space between her boobs, surrounding his member with her flushed tit flesh. Dean growled, low and guttural, only the head of his cock peeked out and she bent her head to circle it with the tip of her tongue, getting it wet before blowing on it softly. Then it disappeared between her lips and she released her breasts to press her mouth down his length.

Dean groaned and lay back on the bed. His cock was no more than an inch or so longer than average, but it was thick and filled her lips. Her tongue was constantly working the underside of his cock as it went in and out. Finally she took him deep enough to press her lips to the root of him and her left hand found his balls. Her right hand was splayed across his lower abdomen, her pinkie stroking the hair of his happy trail.

All he could do was close his eyes and grip the bed sheet as she expertly worked him to another orgasm. Hot and wet enveloped him like a sucking tunnel, her tongue adept at stroking all the right areas and her hand on his balls… "Fucking good, oh…fuck!"

This time she sucked the come from him, pulling back to the head and wrapping her right hand around the shaft when his dick began to jerk.

Diana crawled up onto the bed to lay on her right side next to him. Dean had clenched his eyes shut and he lay there basking as her left hand stroked all over his abs and chest, fingertips lazily outlining his muscles. When he finally turned his head to look at her, a sly smirk was stretched across her lips.

"Been a while for you, too?" she asked.

In answer Dean simply rolled over on top of her to kiss her demandingly. His tongue delved into her mouth, not caring one bit that he could taste himself. Seconds turned to minutes as he explored her mouth; he knew he was a great kisser, had often been told so. He used all his skill on her now, noting the ones she responded enthusiastically to. Biting and sucking at her lower lip, he finally broke away. Diana groaned and wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him flush against her body.

She nuzzled his neck before pleading, "Fuck me! I want your cock inside me!"

Dean chuckled, propping himself up on his forearms to reply, "Babe, you've got to give me a minute. But, I think I can keep you entertained until then."

Licking a trail over her skin, he slid down her body to kneel at the foot of the bed. He hooked a finger in either side of her panties and drew them down off her legs. Gripping her by the backs of her knees, he pulled her to the edge of the bed then pressed her thighs apart with his forearms. His hands splayed across her inner thighs, his fingertips teasingly stroking her bare skin.

Diana's bush was neat and trimmed but ended just above her slit, leaving her pussy lips smooth and hairless. It glistened wetly and the aroma of her arousal made Dean feel drunker than all of the night's whiskey. With her legs spread open as they were, her swollen clit peeked out from beneath its hood.

Pressing his tongue wide and flat, he licked upward ever so slightly grazing her clit. The taste of her seemed to hit him like a drug. Again and again he lapped at her in this manner until she whined and tried to grip his hair and hold him in place. "Nuh-uh, relax, babe."

Diana whimpered and clawed at the sheets instead. Placing his fingertips on her engorged outer lips, he gently drew them apart. He repeated the process of lapping at her inner lips, but with her clit now exposed each swipe made her twitch. Dean watched enthralled at her reaction to each.

Finally he used the tip of his tongue to delve between them, starting low near her taint. He circled the entrance to her hole before plunging into it. He could feel her thigh muscles straining to remain still as he tongue fucked her.

"Dean! Oh, god, please, Dean!" she began begging. Still he ignored the pleas, waiting until she was only able to make inarticulate crying noises before moving his tongue upwards. He didn't leave her hole empty, though. With his right hand he pressed his three middle fingers into her tightness. At the same time he began circling her clit quickly with his talented tongue.

She was tight and sopping wet and so fucking hot…

Curling his fingers upward inside her, Dean searched out her g-spot. He knew he'd found it when her cunt muscles tightened around them. Angling his hand so each inward thrust grazed it, he doubled the speed of his tongue. It took only seconds before Diana's entire body quaked as the orgasm flooded her.

Unrelentingly, he switched to flicking his tongue up and down against her nub, shoving his fingers against her sweet spot and rubbing mercilessly. She begged uselessly, "Wait, oh god, please, shit, Dean!"

His name was screamed as the second orgasm surprised her so soon after the first.

Dean could feel his cock bobbing in desire, but he wasn't ready to give up the hot taste of her. He stuffed his pinky finger in with the others and began fucking her hard and fast with them all. His mouth clamped down over her clit and he sucked another mind shattering orgasm from her a few minutes later. She couldn't form words this time, it was a whine that rose in pitch until she gave a full bodied shudder. He was rewarded with a flood of juices that he took his time lapping up as if every drop was top shelf whiskey that couldn't be wasted.

Diana stuttered something that sounded vaguely like, "Christ, Dean," as she slowly came down from the overwhelming high to which he'd taken her. Her whole body was limp and Dean was repositioning them on the bed.

He moved up her so he could lay pressed skin to skin with her. His hands curled in the tangle of her sweat dampened hair. Every inch of him from thighs to chest was pinning her down to the bed as if claiming her. He gazed down into her dazed and blown pupils as he slowly leaned in to rest his forehead against hers. His face hurt from the manic grin he couldn't seem to control.

Dean was giddy; there was no other word for it. Never before had he put so much effort into pleasing someone else. The high it gave him to have her body completely surrender to his desire was awe invoking.

Everything shifted.

Diana kissed him, nothing else moving below her neck, but she was determinedly licking and sucking at his juice covered mouth and face. He reeked of her and his cock was throbbing against the enflamed skin of her inner thigh. The rest of her body wouldn't function, so she begged without words. Dean read her pleading from her tongue, lips and the hum coming from deep in her throat.

Floating in the sensation until he could control himself, Dean knew he'd been completely wrong. He may have taken her body, but she had somehow taken something of his, also. He hadn't known someone could take a piece of that just by physical activity. Now he surrendered to this, to her, knowing he only wanted to comply with her desires again. Dean's eyes traveled down her body as he sat back on his knees.

Swiftly he slid his hands down the outside of her body, down to grab her ankles, and placed them on his shoulders. Sliding his hands down her inner thighs he placed the tip of his cock at her opening. Even though his fingers had stretched her some, they could both tell his width was going to impede a quick insertion.

Mentally, Dean was giving himself a shake down. Nowhere near as coherent, but somewhere along the lines of: "Not young anymore. Make this last. Hold on, just hold on. Already came twice. Next one might be the last for tonight. Got to make her come again, no, twice, before I do. Please—" and by that point, before he could wonder whose help he was calling on, he was poised at her entrance.

Finally looking into her eyes again, he thrust forward inch by inch, watching her reaction. Diana's mouth dropped open, bottom lip trembling as he filled her. When he pressed all the way in, he bottomed out against her cervix and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He stilled here, enjoying the tight slickness of her around him. She was panting in anticipation when he slid back a bit then thrust in.

Dean worked his way out a little more and thrust in a little harder each time. Each thump to her cervix made her squeak. When he was able to give her four long hard strokes in a row, she began to buck up to his thrusts. She moved her legs, placing her feet flat on the bed to get better traction. Dean leaned forward, placing his weight on his fisted hands that were placed on either side of her neck.

Diana's eyes opened and refocused on his face before her hands started running up his arms. Stroking the corded muscles, she made her way up to his shoulders then down his chest to grip his hips, urging him on, Dean obliged and picked up the pace. In his head, though, he was trying to think of anything else but this gorgeous sexual creature beneath him. Running through Metallica lyrics, she made his heart pound faster than… and then how to perform routine maintenance to the Impala, whose hood he would love to bend her over… Shit! He was soon battling his body harder than he'd ever fought anything in his life. Okay that may have been an exaggeration, but it felt like it in the moment.

Diana was about to orgasm again, he could feel it in the way her pussy muscles tensed around him. Pulling up the unsexiest thing he could think about to get through without coming himself, he found thoughts of Sam. While she convulsed and moaned, he drowned himself in the helpless feelings of losing Sam. By the time she settled again, he knew he was past the crucial moment, but something had broken inside him.

His movements became desperate, just as his emotions had. "Turn over," he growled and pulled out long enough to help her flip over onto her hands and knees. This time he didn't bother easing in, he grabbed her hips and shoved forward while pulling her back.

Diana buried her face into the mattress to muffle her cries as he pounded. If she had felt the atmosphere twist she gave no sign. His frantic new pace didn't seem to shock or scare her at all; she gave back as good as she got, pushing back and canting her hips to meet his thrusts.

Dean was hurt and upset and taking it out on her. Sam, he couldn't save Sam. There was nothing left, and he wanted to let it go. He needed to let it go and live a life as Sam had asked him to promise he would. As Diana screamed again from another orgasm, he felt the tension drain out of him, promising Sam now, in his mind, that he would try.

"Dean, please!" she cried. "Let me…"

In a flash he was on his back and she was straddling him. Expertly she sat on his cock and began to ride him. "Come on, Dean, I want you to come inside me."

With each roll of her hips, Dean grunted. She rhythmically clenched and released her muscles around his dick. His hands gripped her flexing thighs and he relaxed under her.

"Let it go, baby. Come in me," she whispered again and again. Dean arched his neck back and let her pull it all out of him. Not just the orgasm, but the helplessness, fear and anger he'd been holding in. With a harsh cry, he felt it roll down his spine and draw up his balls before he shot his load into her. He didn't even realize she was coming again also.

Diana collapsed on top of him and Dean wrapped his arms around her. She raised her head to kiss him lazily and he rolled them onto their sides. Their skin was sweat slick and hot where it met and they both easily went from panting and exhausted to asleep within a minute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Diana slept for about an hour after collapsing in exhaustion, waking to Dean twitching and mumbling in his sleep. She turned to face him, found him lying on his back, chest bare down to his waist, where his right hand clenched and unclenched in a fist around the sheet. She snuggled into his side and his left arm wrapped around her, pulling her close.

"Shh…" she whispered soothingly, caressing his cheek. His face was twisted into a grimace of pain.

Suddenly his right hand flew up and caught hers. Diana gasped and watched his eyes open and focus on her. With his grip on her wrist he drew her on top of him and went in for a rough and frantic kiss that left her panting. Dean didn't pause or slow down in his handling of her and soon they were both very involved.

"Where the hell…" Dean groaned, reflexively patting where his pockets would have been if he had pants on. Besides, his cell was in the Impala.

Dean glanced around and lunged for the phone on the nightstand. "What?" he practically growled.

"Goo—good morning? This is the front deck with Ms. Jones' wake up call. It's ten am. Check out is at eleven," said a girl's voice.

"Ten am?" Dean rubbed at his eyes and sat up.

"Yes sir. Is Ms. Jones-"

He could hear the shower running now that he was coherent. "I'll tell her."

As he hung up Dean did the math in his head. It had been around eleven thirty when they'd left the bar. The sex had probably been two hours. So, one thirty. No, he remembers seeing the clock read two something. Had he woken up? Oh yes, they had both been awake for a bit. So, three to ten, seven hours of solid sleep.

He stretched and thought, 'If it's been months since I had sex, it's been at least a year since I slept that long.'

The shower shut off and Diana came out wrapped in a towel, wet hair twisted up into a bun. "Was that the phone?"

"Yeah, ten am wakeup call?"

"Sorry," she smiled and pulled on underwear, a black silk set today, before toweling her hair. "I always do that so I don't over sleep, get charged another day. You sleep okay?"

"Better than I have in a long time."

"Well, that's good. You remember waking up in the middle of the night?" She grinned at him in the mirror as she brushed out her hair.

"Parts."

"The part where you fucked me like a jack hammer for twenty minutes straight?"

His face split into a grin. Besides last night he hadn't smiled like that in… who cares. Dean was up in a flash, snatching her around the waist and tossing her back onto the bed. He willingly and enthusiastically gave her a repeat performance.

Even though he was pleasantly tired Dean resisted the urge to curl up around her and go back to sleep, thinking he'd gladly pay for the extra day. Instead, he left her on the bed, recollecting herself, to shower and shave.

Dean was waiting outside as she checked out. He was admiring the black and chrome motorcycle parked next to the Impala when she walked up and began loading the sidesaddle bags. "This is yours?"

Diana smiled at him and pulled out her helmet. "My baby."

"So you really meant a ride, huh?"

"You want to grab some breakfast?"

Actually, Dean was starving. He hadn't thought about food in a while, which spoke to the level of his depression. He followed her east out of town to a little diner. After ordering their food and receiving their coffees, there was a moment of silence when Dean was trying to think of something to say.

Diana beat him to it. "So, do you know where you're off to now?"

Dean frowned down into his coffee.

"Well. Listen, I know we just met, but how would you like to visit Florida? I just… it seems to me like you've been wandering. If so, and it's aimlessly, you're more than welcome to mossy on down south with me. This weekend is going to be a blast."

Dean still said nothing, not sure exactly how to respond to such an offer. He had thoroughly enjoyed himself last night, but usually that's where things ended. Usually he and Sam would be off to hunt something else…

Diana continued self-consciously, "Uhm, but if its not aimless, or you'd really rather not, please don't feel obligated to say yes just because the sex was incredible."

Dean gave a chuckle at that and looked up at her finally, "What exactly would we be doing this weekend?"

"Well," Diana perked up. There food arrived before she could say anymore and she waited for the waitress to finish fussing over them. "It's the first weekend of summer! Friday nights the older kids go out and the grownups hang out, kinda a movie night. Saturday we visit the springs. Swimming, fishing… That night we're having a shindig at our place with some of the locals. It's kinda an annual thing now; lots of food and drink and music. Then, Sunday morning is the usual…."

"Church?"

"No way!" Diana said, appalled. " Paintball!"

A few hours later Dean followed her down a drive way and was truly impressed with his first glimpse of her home. Three stories of pale green gleamed in the sun. A large circular area had been cleared around the place. The bottom floor had a deep porch that had been screened in. It followed the building as it formed and inverted L. To the left was a barn-like structure. Next to that was one of those large metal canopy 'instant garage' set ups covering an RV and a pontoon boat. There were three cars present, an open jeep, a large Chevy truck and a newer model caddy.

Diana parked behind the caddy and had her helmet off in a flash, motioning him to park behind the truck. He got out of the Impala and said to her over the roof, "This place is huge!"

She gave him a heart-warming smile and said, "Its home. You're more than welcome anytime, for however long. Believe me, there's room!"

She led him toward the front porch entrance, but they had barely cleared the cars when a small figure came racing out the double doors of the house. Through the screened doors and down the front steps the kid flew before crying out; "Dean!"

His feet froze in place and he looked over, catching a guilty expression on Diana's face.

"Jesse," she admonished, "why aren't you at school?"

"I had a fever," he answered quickly. Giving Dean a huge smile, he rushed on, "I knew she'd find you! Did she tell you? We're gonna help you get Sam!"

"What?" he asked in a rough voice. "Jesse? This is where you disappeared to?"

"No, I—"

"Jesse!" It came out like a yelp. "Please go inside. If you had a fever this morning you should be in bed."

"I didn't have a fever for real! I wanted to see Dean!"

"Jesse! Go inside!" she snapped. Closing her eyes she gave a sigh and tried again. "I hadn't told him, yet. Remember our conversation about consequences?"

"Yeah!" he responded indignantly then took a moment to accesses them both. He noted Dean's tense posture as her words truly sank in. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"I know. Just let me talk to Dean alone, please."

"Okay," Jesse dutifully trudged back into the house.

Dean turned away from the house, staring down the driveway. She had lied to him, or at the very least omitted some facts. Who the hell was she? How had she found him? He hadn't even known where he was going to end up. His mind was circling the drain of that dark hopeless pit he'd so recently and unexpectedly escaped. Questions kept coming at him, but mostly fear: fear that just _hearing_ Jesse say Sam's name would ignite the hopes that always got crushed. He wasn't meant to get Sam back. "What does he mean?"

"Dean, I'm—"

"Sorry. Okay. Explain."

Diana moved to stand in front of him, making him to look at her. The heat of his stare made her wilt for a moment and she had to look away first. "Watch the ground," she said quietly then closed her eyes. All he could see at first was the patches of weeds that pass for grass in Florida.

After a few seconds he saw more popping up around her, growing at an impossible speed. Eventually it formed a circle around her that then filled with the star and symbols of a devil's trap. When he looked up in shock, she went on blandly, "Plants are easiest for me to work with. I can pull salt from the earth, too. Once I was able to pull iron but that takes a lot more out of me. I can affect the weather, also."

"You're a witch?" How could he have been so off? Had she put a spell on him?

"No. Well, that depends on your definition. I don't worship the devil or summon demons. Some of the ways I practice are pagan, but I've never called on any of their gods. I just believe in energy. Never mind. Listen, the point is, I have been exploring and training for over a decade now. I can create shields around myself, around certain places. Get a demon inside my shield, their powers don't work."

"Ah.. what?" Why couldn't he fucking read her?

"Their powers don't work on me, and if I have an area covered, once they come into range, their powers don't work at all. With that and Jesse's abilities, we want to help you."

"How?" Then Dean gripped her upper arm tight, "Wait, why can't Jesse just flash him here?"

"We tried that."

Dean stared at her blankly before he managed to utter, "And?"

"And nothing. After trying to think of and cover every possible outcome, nothing happened!" Diana threw her hands up in a shrug and then raked her fingers through her hair when his grip fell away. "So, I prayed. All the energy I had been holding, I sent into a prayer, Dean. Our next option isn't as easy. I wasn't convinced I should risk it. I prayed that if this were the right path to take, somehow I'd get some sign. Then I ran into you at that bar."

"You think because you prayed, that's why I ended up there?" he asked in a disbelieving tone. Inside, though, beneath all the roiling confusion, Dean wondered if it had been three nights ago, when he'd woken up from a fitful sleep with the urge to move.

"Or a huge fucking coincidence! Either way, I'm committed to doing what I can now."

"Which is what, exactly?" He crossed his arms over his chest, holding the worst of the emotions back.

"We'll have to open the devil's gate and go into Hell. I can set up a shield and a devil's trap so no demons get out. You, Jesse and I will go in. Hopefully, his powers can take us to Sam."

"Okay. Are you hearing yourself? Hopefully? Hopefully his powers will work? We're not walking into hell on a hope that something will work!" Dean began to walk back to the Impala, definitely not retreating.

"Dean," Diana quickly yanked him to a stop by grabbing his forearm. "You and your brother just saved the world. Stop, please, listen?" she pleaded as he shook her off. "Have you ever seen anything like him?"

Dean knew she meant Jesse and he paused. At the shake of his head she continued, "Think of what he could do when he hits puberty, adolescence? Normal teenagers are bad enough! Jesse feels like he owes you two. Everyone alive owes you! But Jesse and I, we have abilities and I am trying to teach him to maintain a balance by using them only for important things. If no one teaches him now, he'll just run amuck. I want to help the kid, and if that means risking my life to teach him, so be it. You and Sam are important to him. I told him we'd try if we came up with a workable plan."

"That plan isn't exactly what I'd call workable."

"Well, you have a better idea? Jesse and I are in; whatever the plan is. You know more than us, is there something else we can try?"

"No."

"Okay, so, we work with—"

"No," Dean said a little more forcefully and stepped away again. "I promised Sam I wouldn't come after him."

"Really? Because I was under the impression you've been down a lot of dead end leads in the last two months."

Dean turned to look at her quizzically.

"I did some recon. I wasn't about to walk into this blind. I wanted to find out who you were before I trusted you with all this."

"So you pick up the gossip about me then seduced me?"

"I think that's the quickest way to learn who a person really is: sex."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!" Now her temper finally flared. "That three am wake up fuck said it all, Dean. You're running, frantic and desperate. Scared to live because all that's left is a gaping chasm inside that you don't think will ever be filled."

Dean couldn't hide the wince as that comment hit its mark.

"The only problem with this plan is the possibility of casualties. You'd take a plausible suicide mission in a heartbeat!"

"I can't say you're wrong there, sweetheart," and the walls were trying to close in again, the false bravado a tried and true protection.

"Well, consider this; Jesse and I are going, with or without you."

"You need the colt."

"And you think Bobby wouldn't hand it over for this? Hell, he'd be on board for the whole thing, I bet!" That got him on the offensive and he was suddenly much closer. Diana looked as if she was fighting the urge to step back. "But, if you get it for us, Bobby doesn't have to know. He'll be safe."

She reached up slowly and placed her hand on his chest in a placating manner. "I don't want to play games like this. I was torn up trying to figure out how to explain everything to you now. I guess maybe for once the whole sex first idea wasn't my best option." She gave him a smirk and Dean tried to control his face. He had no idea what would show if he let it slip now.

"Please, just think about it for a while. I guess if you're still opposed to the idea, maybe you could help me talk Jesse into letting it go?"

Dean nodded but didn't verbalize anything. Truthfully, he had a lot to think about and he wasn't quite sure where to begin.

The house seemed larger on the inside somehow. The bottom floor was open plan; there were columns and archways around areas, but no walls. Immediately to the right of the foyer was a fancy sitting area, the only room in the house with carpet. Everything else was hardwood or tile. She led Dean in this direction to the main staircase.

On the wall at the foot of the stairs was a large photo. It showed the front of the house and it seemed everyone was in it. When he stopped, Diana supplied names. "There's me. That's Brian and his boyfriend Gray. Crazy red hair is Emma, she's been with us seven years. Twenty-one now. Donna is nineteen, we've had her and Justin eight years, he's 17. Ryan and Lyla we've had for five; he's 16, she's 12. The youngest there is Kasey; she's 6 now. Been living with us for two years. Time to get a new one, I guess, put Jesse in it. He showed up about 6 months ago."

"Yeah, just how exactly did that go down?" he asked, but it was to distract himself from the longing the simple photo had evoked.

Diana turned away and continued up the stairs as she replied, "You should ask him yourself. Not my story to tell."

When they reached the third floor, it opened into a more casual seating area. Around it were doorways leading to the various rooms. There were two master suites with en suite bathrooms; one for Brian and Gray, the other Diana's. Two nicely appointed guest rooms, one with a queen the other with two doubles, and a full bathroom for them right next to the stairs.

She pointed out her bedroom door and opened the door closest, which was the queen bed guest room. "I know that was a lot of information and you probably want time to think. I'm afraid the kids are about to come home, though, and all hell is gonna break loose when they do. Last day of school and all, they'll be a little wound. If you want to talk to Jesse, the kid's rooms are on the second floor. His is the first on the right when you come off the stairs."

"Okay. Thanks." Dean set his small bag of stuff on the foot of the bed.

Diana stood awkwardly at the door for a moment, as if she wanted to say more, but not being able to find the words, she simply nodded and turned to enter her own room. She left the door open in case he wanted to come in. He shut the door to the guest room.


	4. Chapter 4

Dropping onto the bed, he laid back and shut his eyes. Dean knew he should just take a moment and think, but the feelings involved were raw and he didn't want to. Instead he collected himself and left the room to go find Jesse.

He found the room easily; the door stood ajar, and when he knocked it swung all the way open. Jesse was lying on the bottom bunk, staring at a Nintendo DS. As soon as he heard the door, he sat up. The smile that lit his face made Dean smile back as he walked into the room. "Hey, Jesse, I was wondering if you'd fill me in on what happened to you."

Jesse nodded and became the same serious boy he and Sam had found home alone that day. The kid had flashed himself to Australia, like his poster. Now that he knew what he could do, he just went around doing as he pleased for a week or two. Eventually he got lonely, though. No one really knew him and anyone who saw him use his abilities got freaked out. So, he shut his eyes one night and wished he was somewhere he'd be safe and happy. When he opened them, he was standing on the front porch. Diana had answered the door. She took him right in and he didn't try anything on her, he just said he had to leave his parents and had nowhere to go. It was a week later when he was yelling at Justin to stop talking to him that anyone found out what he could do. Jesse told Dean about how afraid he'd been that they would want him to leave, but Diana had just sat him down and asked him what else he could do.

By the time Jesse got to this point of his story, an all mighty noise set the floors to rumbling. The other kids were home. They thundered up the stairs and suddenly spilled into the second floor landing. Jesse jumped up and started introducing Dean to the boys, Justin and Ryan. They had their own rooms but as soon as they saw a new person, they piled into Jesse's, asking Dean questions. Then the younger girls came to see what the big deal was and Dean found himself in the middle of a crowd of super curious and rather sugar intoxicated children.

The red haired Emma stepped into the room to save him, "Diana says 'Pool, now!'" She gave Dean a look over as the kids went to put on their swim clothes. "Hi! I'm Emma."

"Dean," he stood and left Jesse alone to change.

"Well, nice to meet you. You a hunter?"

"Uh, maybe."

"Oh, don't worry, we all know a little something around here."

"Is that so?"

Emma just flashed him a smirk and headed to her room.

Dean followed the stampede to the ground floor and out the back. At the back part of the clearing was an in-ground pool. Diana stood next to some loungers with a pile of towels at her feet. She wore only a bikini, one that covered just enough skin to seem decent in front of the kids, barely. It wasn't until he got closer that he noticed the cooler, also.

As the kids went right in, Diana grabbed him a beer. He took it gratefully. Though it was beginning to cool off, just walking from the A/C outside to the pool he felt sweat forming on his brow. He had a fleeting thought that if he stuck around much longer he might have to rethink his 'no shorts' rule.

Diana pulled herself out a wine cooler and cracked it while reclining onto a lounger. "I could find you some board shorts, if you don't have anything."

"Nah, I'm okay," he replied and sat on the other lounger.

"Sure. I give you ten minutes."

It didn't even take five. He pulled his shirt off as he began to drip sweat. Diana gave a chuckle and dove into the water after she finished her bottle. Watching them a minute more he decided to ask about those shorts. He stood and walked over to the side of the pool where Diana was.

Dean squatted down as she swam to the edge, "I think I'll take you up on those shorts."

"I told you," she smiled and held her hand up, "Help me out."

Dean reached out automatically before registering her mischievous grin. Her other hand clamped on his wrist and she pulled as hard as she could. He surfaced spluttering to the howl of the kid's laughter. He sent a huge splash their way before tearing after Diana. He nabbed her by the ankle and yanked her backwards. Wrapping his arms around her hips, he lifted her up and tossed her.

"Okay! Sorry!" she came up, begging. "Truce!"

"Too late now!" Dean laughed and went after her again. The girls came to her defense as the boys teamed up with Dean.

Dinner was a free-for-all pizza buffet, and everyone sat in the large family room to watch a kid appropriate movie. After changing into dry clothes, Dean was introduced to Donna, Brian and Gray, finally. Jesse was never far and apparently Lyla had taken a shining to Dean. Once everyone had eaten, Emma, Donna, Justin and Ryan cleaned up and went out for the evening. When the movie ended, Diana took Kasey off for bath and bed, but the others stayed to watch another movie, and Dean slipped off to the bathroom then up to his room.

He left the bedroom door open, hoping to hear Diana when she came by. Laying back on the bed to stare at the TV, he considered just what he'd been through that day.

"Hey, I—" Diana froze as Dean jumped; he hadn't heard her coming down the hall. Looking down he saw she was barefoot, of course. "Sorry!"

"No, it's okay. Kids all tucked in?" He sat up in the bed while Diana perched on the foot of it.

"Yeah, but maybe I should tuck you in next. How long has it been since you had a full night's sleep? One that wasn't alcohol induced?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"Well, that settles it," Diana stood and affectionately ran her fingers through his hair. "Come on, get ready for bed. I'll be right back."

When she returned he still had his pants and shirt on. She, however, wore only matching red sports bra and boy shorts. "Is that how you dress for bed?"

Dean looked down and himself and back at her. "Well, minus the jeans."

Diana shook her head and walked over to help him undress. "Not tonight." Once she got him down to only his black boxers she instructed him to lay on his back while she put a CD in the DVD player and shut off all the lights. The only light was the blue screen of the DVD player.

She sat at the foot of the bed and poured a little baby oil into her hand, rubbing her palms together to warm it. "Can you hear or feel your heart beat?"

Dean adjusted his arms under his head so his thumb was lying on this wrist, "Yeah."

"Okay, inhale for four heart beats, exhale for at least six, eight if you can." She watched as he closed his eyes to concentrate. "Now, just relax. I'm going to start with your feet, work my way up your front. Then you'll need to turn over and I'll work my way down. That's the way your chakras are supposed to flow, up the front, down the back. If I do anything that causes sharp pain, let me know. You should only feel pressure."

Her hands expertly started on his right foot. He groaned as she hit each pressure point. Several times she had to remind him about his breathing. She worked her way up his right leg, massaging and kneading away any tension she found, and then repeated the process on his left. Eventually she settled in straddling his thighs to work her way up his stomach and chest. She worked her way across his shoulders and then down his arms before she made him turn to lie on his stomach. He turned his head to his right and relaxed into the bed. By the time she'd made it to his lower back he was starting to drift off. She woke him long enough to turn his head the other direction before moving on down his legs and back to his feet.

Dean was completely asleep when she finished, which was exactly as she'd wanted. She knelt on the bed and slid her hands up and down his spine, following the flow of his aura through the chakras. He was leaking energy from his fourth chakra.

With her left hand placed over the spot on his upper back, she drew out the blockage so the path was clear. Next she moved around to the other side of the bed, lying down face to face with him. Diana now put her right hand on the spot and concentrated on trying to heal the leak. To promote the flow of energy between them she matched her exhalation to his inhalation, before pulling the bed cover up over them both and falling asleep herself.

During the night they had both tossed and turned a bit, so when Dean awoke in the morning he was sprawled on his back, right arm flung to the side. Diana's head was resting on his bicep and her body was curled up in the space there on her side, back pressed against the length of his ribs and hips.

He could see the time on the DVD player read nine thirty. At least nine hours of sleep. No unpleasant dreams he could recall. And the second morning in a row his first thought hadn't been about Sam, nor the third or fourth. He found himself staring at the curve of her hip where the boy shorts ended. He couldn't stop his hand from reaching out to caress it, the contrast of cotton and skin feeling wonderful.

At his touch, Diana stirred. She lay back against him, rubbing at her eyes. His hands began to explore her body and obligingly she stretched herself out so he could. Her hands kept trying to return the attention, but he would stop her at each attempt until he had her so flustered she gave up. Dean expertly turned her into a panting puddle before he kissed her cheek and got up and headed for the bathroom.

Towel around his waist, Dean returned to his room and dressed, finding Diana already gone. When he left the room to find her, Dean froze. There was someone coming out of the other guest room. "Tamara?"

"Well, Dean Winchester. I supposed this means plan B is in motion?"

Finding her bedroom and bathroom empty, Dean checked the back balcony. There was a stairway leading up to a widow's walk on the roof. She was doing downward dog, her ass and legs stretched in front of him. She saw him and gave him a flirty little smirk before moving into waterfall. Diana then rolled her spine up and stood straight in mountain for a moment before turning and taking out her ear buds.

"So, Paganism and Buddhism?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that. Whatever makes sense to me personally. Do you really want to have this conversation before breakfast?"

"I like the way your mind works."

Diana made a stop in her bathroom to change out of her thoroughly sweaty garments from last night. When she came out she had on a pair of jean shorts that just covered her ass, and a tank top, the ties of a bikini top cinched behind her neck. Her hair was in a long braid down her back.

Dean had been perusing her bookshelves. She had rows and rows of books, others filled with CD and DVD cases. She had lots of metaphysical books, books on all different religions (except Christianity), herbology, some astrology and astronomy, fiction of all types, old classics, new paperbacks, even quantum physics! Her music selection was as vast. The only thing he didn't find was polka and very much country.

"I have eclectic taste," she said. "Come on, I am starving."

The ground floor was madness! Diana deftly led him through it to a spot at the dining room table. The activity was clustered around the counter delineating the kitchen from the dining room. On it were bowls and plates filled with choices. Jesse plopped down beside Dean with a plate piled high.

"What do we have this morning, Jess?" Diana asked.

"French toast, scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon! Grits, biscuits, fruit salad and cereal." He replied and somehow excavated his French toast from under the eggs and dug in.

Diana was looking at Dean expectantly.

"Uh, all of the above?"

Diana grinned and asked, "Coffee black, right?"

Dean nodded and she went to fix them both a plate. After making a return trip for his coffee and her juice, Diana sat. Everyone else seemed to settle in at the same time. But, while the males simply dug into their food, Dean watched Diana and the younger girls bow their heads. Just as quickly the three began eating, also. If they had prayed it had been short and silent.

Once Dean slowed down on the food, he kept glancing at the one empty seat next to Brian. Finally, he decided to ask, "Where is Tamara?"

Diana's head snapped up but her eyes went straight to Brian. "She's here? When did she get in?"

Brian's answer was laconic, "Oh, she got in about three am? Left outta here while I was starting breakfast. Said she'd be back for tonight."

Now Diana looked to Dean, "You saw her? Did she say anything?"

"Something about plan b and I better not have used all the hot water."

She smiled nervously in response and finished her breakfast.

Like cogs in a well-oiled machine, everyone cleaned everything up. Dean had almost forgotten she'd said something about fishing and swimming on Saturday morning, but then he realized everyone else was in swim wear. As they went off to their tasks, Diana ran upstairs and grabbed him those extra board shorts. He was enlisted in making sandwiches for lunch and then packing up the jeep. The truck and the boat were already gone, and so was Gray.

With the rush of kids Diana found him and tossed him the shorts. He changed in the nearest ground floor bathroom. Diana had run back into the house for more towels, and she yelled through the door, "Might as well leave your clothes, they'll just get lost or wet."

Dean yanked the door open as she finished. He stood uncomfortably before her in just the shorts, but Diana was speechless at the sight. He was a bit pale, but his shoulders and arms were glorious and his legs were strong and thick. What held her attention though was the cut of his abs, and his pecs with those perfect nipples.

"Might…ah…might as well leave your shoes, too," she mumbled, tearing her eyes away and continuing, in a daze, back outside. All the kids were gone on various dirt bikes and 4-wheelers. Brian was waiting for them in the jeep, which was loaded with food, floats, etc. Diana sat on Dean's lap for the ride through the trails to the springs.

The kids were all in the water, with Donna and Emma watching. Diana spread blankets and piled towels on them, before gathering the few clothes the kids had thrown down in their dash to the water. Brian was busy sorting floats and blowing them up quickly with a tiny air compressor plugged into the Jeep. Dean unloaded the two large coolers and carried them over to the blankets.

"Have you ever been to a spring?" she asked.

"Hot springs."

"Total opposite, seventy-two degrees."

"Should be nice in this heat."

Diana shucked off her clothes and Dean took the moment to admire her. He'd seen her in this bikini yesterday, but had attempted not to stare because the kids had been right there. She was half a foot shorter than him and pleasantly curvy in all the right places, namely breasts and ass. It was quite the hour glass shape, really. Her legs, arms and back were toned, covered with less padding, and though her stomach was flat, there were no visible muscles. Her waist line drew his eyes in and always back to her ass. Some might say it was the classic motherly goddess figure, breeding hips and all.

"Come on," she said and went to help Brian lug the floats down.

Dean followed at a bit of a distance, just to watch her walking away.

When he took his first step into the water, he hissed in shock. Diana heard it and giggled, before throwing the tubes to the boys and the chair floats he had carried to Donna and Emma. Kasey and Lyla were digging in the tiny beach area, though it definitely was not beach sand, more like lighter dirt than the rest. Brian came running past Dean, splashing him and Diana. She threw Dean an apologetic look as he yelped before diving in after Brian.

Dean tried to suck it up and follow them, and he allowed the water to mid thigh before having second thoughts. So, he stood there, face tilted to the sun until he couldn't bear the heat anymore. Then again, dipping his junk in the cold ass water might be worse, so he turned his back to the sun and waited a bit more. Finally, he gave in and decided to just take the plunge.

He swam out to everyone else and noticed Diana was missing. When he asked Brian, he pointed off to the middle of the large lake. Dean didn't spot her, but he noticed the pontoon boat coming off a canal on the far side. He cupped his eyes against the light and recognized Gray. As he watched, Diana pulled herself up on the front deck. She had swum all the way across. No wonder her legs back and arms were toned! Then of course there's the yoga, the sex…

By the time they made their way over in the boat Dean had thrown all the kids around, and was playing 'monkey in the middle' with them. Gray started tossing out life vests and said, "Okay, kid stuff first because I want time to fish before it rains!" So began two hours of tubing and knee boarding.

After their lunch of sandwiches, chips and soda on the shore, Gray, Brian, Justin and Dean went out across the lake to fish. Eventually it got too hot for Brian and Justin, so they dived off and swam back. About an hour later, Diana was dragging herself on deck and smiling at the two of them, Dean and Gray, sitting, talking, fishing and drinking beer.

"Hate to spoil your fun, gentlemen, but it's gonna rain in about another hour and a half."

Gray sighed and finished off his beer, "Might as well head back to the dock now."

While he and Dean reeled in their lines and put their gear away, Diana grabbed two sets of snorkels from one of the stow-away seats. Handing one to Dean she said, "Come on, I want to show you the spring."

The cold water felt refreshing on his skin after the hours on the boat. As he followed her to the center of the lake, he was amazed at the underwater garden they swam over. He saw why they'd had such a good run at the fish; they were plentiful and everywhere. Diana pointed out the hole where the earth gushed forth its cold heaven. They dove down to see the tunnel before making their way towards the shore.

When they got to a level she could stand and not drown, Justin and Ryan claimed their snorkels and went out. Jesse and Donna on the big 4-wheeler, and Emma on a dirt bike, were just leaving. In companionable silence, he drew her close and they simply floated together in the water.

Her skin was hot against his and her scent filled his nostrils. Despite the cold water he felt himself harden somewhat. Diana draped her arms on his shoulders, twining her fingers together behind his head. With her legs wrapping around his waist she began to nibble at his neck and earlobe. She bit at the juncture of neck and shoulder before whispering, "Let's go. The boys can find their way home."

There were four dirt bikes left and Dean found himself laughing and smiling like an idiot as he followed her back to the house. Just as they were parking the bikes in the barn, the rain began.

The house was silent. Diana informed him everyone was probably napping, so they crept up the stairs silently. Once inside her room, Dean shut the door and locked it.

Diana went straight to the bathroom and into the shower. Dean followed, tossing the damp board shorts on the pile of her bikini before stepping in.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

She stood under the flow, her back to him, head bent downward, letting it soak her hair so it fell en masse over her face. With her hands splayed against the tile to hold her steady, she relaxed her neck completely and let the water spill freely down her shoulders and back. Dean stared at the double pentagram on the base of her neck, seeming to glitter from the water. Eyes traveling downward he groaned and moved forward to cup her ass cheeks in his palms.

She rolled her hips back to press on them and used her right arm to flip her hair back before standing straight. The cascade of water now aimed at her breasts and as she settled her back flush against his chest, his hands roved around to cup them, now. Diana snagged the bottle of body wash and said, "Why don't we kill two birds."

Reaching up to turn the showerhead away with one hand, her other poured the body wash onto her skin. Dean obligingly took to feeling her up everywhere, under the guise of soaping her up. Calloused hands roamed over smooth sun-kissed flesh. He took the bottle from her and then pressed her hands back to the wall. Scooping the soap from her chest he started at her wrists and worked one hand down each arm, cleaning her thoroughly but also feeling her muscles and curves. He spent longer than necessary on her neck and shoulders before moving down her back. Her hips and ass got the most attention, massaging her hips, cupping and kneading her ass cheeks.

Dean squatted and got more body wash to work each hand up a leg. When he reached the curve of her butt cheeks, he gripped and spread them. Diana actually sighed as he brushed the tip of a thumb over her puckered hole. Dean continued to rub his rough thumb pads over the sensitive skin all up and down her crack, always coming back to circle the brown star. Finally, with his left thumb, he pressed a bit inward.

This time she groaned and pushed back on him, so Dean slowly pressed it in. He could feel her tensing all her other body parts as she focused on relaxing. Once it passed the ring of muscle, he slid it in as far as his hand would allow, then stood smoothly and reached around with his right hand to cup her pussy.

Diana straightened up and spread her legs as he massaged his palm against her mound, the middle finger of his left hand tracing forward over her taint to tease what he could reach of her lower lips. He pressed his swelling hard on against her ass cheek and ground into her.

"Dean," she whimpered, "You're too big, I—"

"It's okay," he mumbled. He'd only been allowed to fuck one person's ass and it hadn't been a female's. On most one-night stands it's not an option. On the two occasions it had been, his width had stopped the action.

"No, I want it. You have to stretch me first... Dean?" His name came out as a question because he had frozen behind her and his hands had come to a stop.

"Real—ah, really?" He felt the heat of her blush as it spread across her body.

It took her a moment to find her voice, or maybe the courage, to say, "I have something we can use, but first you should…start with your fingers, use the soap. Stretch me."

Dean was on auto pilot, body complying but mind on a confused loop. He hadn't put much thought into what her possible kinks were, afraid to get his hopes up. If she was willing to do this, had something to make it possible, his hopes simply soared. He withdrew his thumb to replace it with his middle finger.

It slid in easily so he dripped some more body wash down her crack and inserted his pointer also. Diana groaned wantonly and leaned forward against the tiles. Arching her back and tilting her hips, she gave him more access.

Dean took a few moments to revel in the tightness and heat clamped around his fingers. He had a lightheaded moment imagining what it would feel like to get his dick in there. He worked them in and out of her before scissoring them apart, gently stretching her ring. When he could spread them enough he pressed a third finger in.

At her gasp, he froze thinking he'd gone to fast, but it was followed by a pleading moan that made his groin tighten. He repeated the process of finger fucking her before again stretching her to place his pinky in. Diana shuddered and Dean realized she wasn't simply allowing him to do this for his enjoyment alone; she was getting off on it.

"No!" Diana cried out when his hand suddenly vanished, but Dean was hauling her around and crushing her into his chest. He rinsed her quickly of the soap then briskly shut off the shower and led her to the bath mat.

Diana stood there at a loss, watching him towel himself off. With the same now-damp towel he rubbed her down. She obeyed every gruff order to move a limb or turn in some way. Once the only thing still dripping was her hair (and fresh pussy juices) he told her, "Go get whatever you need. I can't wait much longer."

In a daze she went into her walk-in closet. Dean was standing by the foot of the bed when she reappeared, something in each hand. Lube and a small dildo. No, there was a tube handing off it, and a bulb, like a hand pump? Holy Christ, he knew exactly what it was. There was another of those weightless moments and his cock twitched again.

Grabbing it from her hand he watched mesmerized as he pumped it up to its fullest. It was the same length as his cock and just a shy wider. Letting the air out he looked up into her eyes. They were wide, pupils large, her face was flushed and she had worried her bottom lip into a swollen mess. There was a shadow of trepidation, but mostly full-blown lust. Without a word she bent over and rested her forearms on the bed, angling her ass perfectly for him.

He quickly lubed her ring then the fake cock. After his hand in the shower, it slid in effortlessly. He pumped it up steadily until she gave a strangled cry and dropped her head to the mattress. Slowly now he continued one squeeze at a time. Diana grunted with each but never gave him any inclination to stop. Finally it was full and Dean pressed his hardness to the swell of her ass cheek.

Diana lay trembling and panting; trying to adjust her body to the stuffed sensation. He let her alone in that area for now, only letting his hands rove over her back and hips in a soothing manner. When she eventually whimpered, "Come on," and rolled her hips, he was ready with the lube again.

He pulled the expanded shaft back a bit and dribbled some on it. Working it in and out at that depth for a while before drawing it out further and adding more lube; this was the process, until he was fucking her with the entire length of the thing.

She was babbling. All he could make out were garbled instances of his name. Then she cried clear as a bell, "Oh fuck, yes!"

Diana's knees gave out and she collapsed forward onto the bed. She pressed her right cheek to the sheets and stretched her arms as far up the bed as she could reach before sinking into an orgasm that made her body convulse. Somehow she managed to stutter, "Now, Dean, please!"

He quickly let the air out of the monster and it glided out of her. She gave a strangled sob at the feeling of emptiness, but drew her knees up onto the edge of the bed. He shoved them apart until she was just the right height, and used his right hand to trail the glistening head of his dick up her crack then back down to probe the star.

With his left hand he poured more lube onto his dick. Dean thought he would come just from the pressure of pushing through the ring of muscles, but he somehow kept it together. Once he breeched that point he pressed in steadily until he was buried balls deep in the tight heat. They both moaned as he pulled back, the velvety heat compressing him so tight that pressing back in started the tingle in his gut, and he found himself fighting harder than ever to keep it at bay a little longer. Three more strokes and he knew it was a losing battle.

"Play with your clit," he ordered, bending his body to cover hers so he could get close to her ear.

"Wh-why?" she breathed.

"Because I want to feel you come while my cock is in your ass, then you're going to ride me. It won't take me long."

"Yes," she answered and slithered her right arm down to comply. Dean licked at her sweat drenched back while she whined and moaned beneath him. Thankfully she was trying to keep her hips still, because the sounds were enough to make him worry about shooting his load. He was expecting the orgasm by her tensing muscles, so when she bucked a few times before spasming around his dick, he made it through.

Dean pressed her body down on the bed before slowly rolling himself and her over. She used her legs to keep her ass on his dick before she came to rest with her back on his chest. Tucking her legs on the outside of his thighs, she sat up and on him, this angle getting him a little deeper than before. His hands clawed at her hips and thighs as she began to ride him.

He held out longer than he had expected but probably because he was fascinated with the sight of her. Fucking Christ, she was stretched wide for him and then she began the chant of, "Come in me, baby. Let it go, come on!" and it all hit him in a rush. There was a jolt down his spine that ignited the fire in his sack that curled around his shaft and exploded out of him. He was the one babbling now, though he would never remember nor admit to it. Mostly 'yes', 'Diana' and 'it's yours'.

They had to rinse fluids off in the shower again, but swiftly climbed back into bed. Dean dozed on his stomach, stretched diagonally across her bed. He had a pillow crushed in his arms to rest his head on. Diana lay along his right side; every inch, from toes to shoulder, pressed skin to skin; the lump of her breast and the press of nipple in his upper ribs a focus of his thoughts. With her head propped on her right hand, she traced patterns on his bare body with her left.

The sensation was a bit like being petted, and Dean realized it was her reaction after blissfully satisfying sex. She was practically purring in contentment. His face was turned in her direction, so he wasn't surprised that she saw the smile that broke out at the thought. "What?"

"That feels great," not even sure what he was referencing, her pampering or his ability to bring it out in her, he reveled in the moment. The blessed A/C was causing the windows to steam up from the humidity outside. The heat from her kept him warm enough, or perhaps the rays from the sun were still heating them both. Either way Dean felt infinitely warm and relaxed.

Diana began speaking, low and quiet. She told him a lot of things. As she gave him a glimpse into her life and heart, he felt like he was soaking her up through his skin. Despite his eyes being closed, he could picture her expression by interpreting her body language.

She was a truly nurturing and compassionate person, in spite of, or perhaps because of, all she'd been through. Loneliness tinged most of her choices and decisions; it had been hard trying to mourn and integrate into the orphanage, even without the added secret of knowing her powers made her less than normal.

Brian had been a light in a world growing dim. But the climate they had met in had stifled them both, so to earn money to get them both out, she began using her powers to grow weed for them to sell themselves. The tale of her revealing what she could do to Brian impressed him. The eighteen year-old drug-dealing hooker had taken it in stride and worked out a business plan. It had taken them three years, but with her other powers she protected them. They got out just in time, they'd been stealing clientele from their old boss due to superior quality and no transport tax.

Finding the place for sale on the internet, Diana had driven up on her newly acquired bike to check out the nursery. The agent had shown her the place and they'd made an offer. She had stopped at the bar to check out the locals. That's where she met Jacks, and, by proxy, the gang. It had been good for business; they would need protection, laborers, transportation. They could filter money through the nursery and the gang's other front-businesses. Jacks had made it clear to her that they didn't tolerate other shit in their town, and she had sworn neither did they.

Before heading home two days later, Diana had broached the subject of Brian's sexuality to Jacks. There were a few people in the club who would be idiotic about it, but no one she or Brian would ever have to deal with. For another three years they banked and planned the house they would build. Brian met Gray when he came out to see the construction; when the house was completed he moved in with them.

To facilitate cooperation between everyone in the club and Brian, they started holding parties at the house. That way, the people who were so opposed would highlight themselves by not coming, or if they did, they'd have the decency to behave. There had been a couple of incidents at the first two parties, but after that it all settled down, and Brian took a bigger role in that part of their business.

She told him simple facts and dates about all the kids, claiming once again, 'not my story to tell'. However, she gave him snippets about how they adjusted when they got here. Justin and Donna had been the first; they'd taken them in at the same time. Donna had been grateful and eminently helpful. Justin had been closed off for the first two months, but then had opened up to Brian. Emma came next, and she'd been hell. Already fourteen, had been living on her own for two years so she rebelled at anything that seemed childish. It had been a trip to an amusement park that had finally reawakened the kid in her. Listening to Diana talk about seeing Emma smile and laugh that day made Dean think of Sam, and his heart swelled for once rather than ached.

Ryan and Lyla had arrived a month apart and had fallen in as easily as Donna. Kasey had been found during a local raid on a meth lab two years ago. The poor little four year old had bloomed under the attention of her new siblings and family into the brilliant and self-assured six year old he'd met.

Finally, she talked about Jesse.

The story was the same as Jesse had told him, but from Diana's point of view. Of all the kids, Dean realized she saw herself in him. Fervently, she spoke of protecting and teaching him. Trailing off, she silently caressed him and Dean thought perhaps she was finished.

He was thinking of something to say or ask when she spoke again, "I'm jealous of you, Dean."

When his eyes flew open she pressed her fingers to his lips to keep him silent. "I've created a family here, but I don't have any blood. I tell myself this family is better, stronger than blood, because we've chosen to be here together. I'm afraid that deep down inside I don't really believe that, so I compensate by doing what I can to make Jesse believe it, make them all believe it."

Withdrawing her fingers she again stroked his flesh with her fingertips. He took a moment before saying, "I'm jealous of you. You built a life, this family, this home. A home where everyone is safe and happy; that's all I've ever wanted. I've given so much for my dad, for Sam. I did things for them that I know I wouldn't have for anyone else. Maybe you're lucky not to have the weight of it around you. Here it's just… it's different. I don't think blood would have made any difference in your life, though. It seems to be the way you are."

Diana kissed him sweetly and then demanded, "Roll over!"

He settled back practically laying on her now. Her face was nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his left arm flung up to cradle her head. Diana's right leg was tangled between his and her left one was draped across his thighs.

Her lips brushed the shell of his ear as she whispered, "Tell me about them."

Knowing she meant his dad and Sam, he told her the truth, no analogies this time.


	6. Chapter 6

He had fallen silent a few minutes ago. Diana lay there trying to assimilate all the information he'd just spilled. It was epic and tragic, and she couldn't believe he'd lived through it.

Brian banged on her bedroom door, startling them both. "Hey! Could use some help!"

Diana was up in a flash, yelling back, "Yeah! Be right down!"

Dean climbed out of bed as she searched through her closet. "What?"

"Party tonight, remember?" she tossed a pair of low cut flare leg jeans and a halter top on the bed before rummaging through her underwear drawer. Dean pulled on a pair of his jeans that he'd left on her bedroom floor at some point as she put on her black thong and strapless bra. Her jeans fit like a glove and sat very low on her hips, the halter top exposing plenty of her ample breasts, and only covering half her stomach. After spraying some leave-in conditioner on her hair, she flipped it forward and ran some gel through it as she combed with her fingers. When she flipped back, the curls tumbled loosely down her back.

Dean hadn't made a move during her routine, only stood watching her.

Diana smirked when she saw him motionless then gave him a peck on the lips. "See you downstairs. You're gonna at least need a shirt." With that comment she trailed a hand down his chest teasingly. He was still trying to restart his brain as she flitted out the door.

By the time he'd dressed and made it downstairs, he saw through the front window that people were already starting to arrive. Bikes and trucks littered the yard, as people made their way around the barn to the back of the house. The major activity inside was centered in the kitchen.

Food was being dropped off for sorting, heating, and, in some cases, plating, as Brian was working over the stove. Through the kitchen's back doors he could see the grill set up in the courtyard formed by the barn and the other wing of the house. Someone was already manning it, a guy Dean didn't know.

Diana and Ryan were setting up long foldout tables in a square around it. Donna came behind and spread a tablecloth across them. The younger kids, under Emma's supervision, were already setting out the food and fixings. She even handed Dean some oven mitts and a hot casserole dish.

After placing it on the table as instructed, he saw Gray backing the truck up to the area. Dean jogged over to help him unload the four kegs. Diana came behind with tubs, Donna and Ryan following with bags of ice. Next were the cases and cases of soda that Diana separated into three large coolers; regulars, diets and caffeine free.

As the truck pulled away, another backed in. This one was loaded with more tables that everyone unloaded and set up in the stretch from the pool to behind the barn. There was another truck parked by the other wing's back porch. Justin was helping them unload and set up equipment for a band.

Diana paused and then surveyed the yard before nodding to herself. Everyone else was drifting off to the food. She took Dean's hand and squeezed it in thanks. "Hungry?"

"Thirsty," he replied.

She smiled and led him over to the kegs where they began handing out drinks. While serving, she would introduce him to people. About the only name he could remember was Jacks.

The guy ambled over with Justin on his heels. His straight blond hair brushed his shoulders. He was just as tall as Dean, but he was lankier, thinner hips, straighter waist, and his arms definitely not as cut.

His blue eyes never left Diana as he drawled, "Hey there, beautiful."

She gave him a grin and handed him a cup. "How's our resident rock star this fine evening?"

"Oh, more than ready to change my ways and settle down, if you'd just say yes," he was angling in to steal a kiss, but she shoved him away with a hand on his chest.

"Behave! And go eat; we want some music, damnit!"

Jacks laughed and let her push him, "Hey, when you ain't paying, you got no right to complain."

As he walked away, thinking he'd gotten in the last word, Diana called out, "I always knew you were a whore!"

She ducked as he threw a roll at her before retreating to the sound of catcalls and whistles. "By the way, that's Jacks. He's the club's VP. I told you about him."

He also knew she had made a point not to talk about Jacks besides explaining the rundown of the club.

Once the flow of people slowed down, she sent him to fix himself a plate.

Jesse bounded up to him once his hands were full of food and beer. The kid begged him to come up and see the barn's loft. After climbing up the tight staircase, the area opened onto a sweet little game room. There was a pool table, a foosball table, and dartboard set up on one wall. In the furthest room was a poker table.

The only other adults sat around it, trading in cash for chips. Kids and teens littered the old couches and chairs scattered along walls and corners. In an out-of-the-way love seat, Ryan was actually making out with a cute brunette.

"'Scuse me, gents," a voice came from the stairway behind Dean. He moved aside to let the tall, older redhead through. Her eyes raked him up and down before she gave a wink and strolled by, one hand heavy with a plate loaded higher than Dean's; her other clutching two large pitchers of beer, red solo cups tucked under her arm.

Jesse was leading Dean over to the table anyway, so they followed the woman. She set the plate on the tallest man's left side, and the pitchers to his right. After she plunked the cups down, she leaned in to mock whisper into his ear, "You better remember I came to dance, with or without you."

His hand reached up, catching her around the back of her neck, holding her in place, "So long as that's all you do without me."He silenced any reply she may have been about to make with a forceful kiss before releasing her and swatting her ass when she turned away.

The man's eyes now settled on Jesse and Dean. "Well, Jesse. Who is your friend?"

"This is Dean," Jesse said in a formal and respectful tone.

The man stood while Dean set everything on a free spot at the table.

He was tall, almost as tall as Sam. The feeling of being loomed over physically was nothing new, as infrequently as it happened, but this was different. The man had an aura of emotional strength and control that he hadn't felt since John's death. Victor spoke in a tone of mutual respect when they shook. "Victor White, President of the Renegades."

"Dean Winchester."

Before he sat, Victor paused, "Diana bring you in?"

At Jesse's enthusiastic nod, Dean said, "I guess so."

"Well, interested in a little game? Buy-in's two hundred."

Somehow throughout the next couple hours the pitcher and everyone's cups stayed full. People would come and speak to Victor; they often brought more or were sent to refill. The other two players had been taken out, he and Victor were pretty even on the stacks.

It was just after eleven; the tweens and teens had started clearing out around ten. The loft was slowly refilling with those of drinking age. Dean was about to deal when the crowd parted and he saw Diana. Like an experienced waitress she held a tray above her head. She had changed clothes. This new outfit made him mis-shuffle and Victor looked up to follow his gaze.

"Here comes trouble," he said flatly.

It was gothic skater punk rocker attire, if classification is necessary. Black Etnies with white laces, white knee high stockings and a slim stripe of fabric, which, if one were feeling generous, could be termed a skirt; black and white plaid pleated, like a schoolgirl. It sat even lower on her hips than the previous jeans, exposing the small orange tattoo below her belly button. Starting right above her belly button and hugging her curves was a white corset that encased her. The material reached just above her nipples, pressing her breasts together so they spilled out the top. A black silk tie was knotted around her neck and a white hat sat on top of her curls, a black ribbon circling it. Looking him right in the eye, she gave him a slow turn to see the back of the corset was laced up with black ribbon.

Diana winked at him and leaned forward enticingly to proffer the tray. It held nine shots, three of them obviously her vodka because they were clear. With her left hand she distributed three dark ones apiece to the men, then set her tray to the side, keeping her shots in reach.

"Your old lady's about to cause some drama, Vic."

He had a rumbling laugh then pushed his chips all in. "How about you deal them out and we let the cards call it?"

Dean pursed his lips, not really thinking about the money anymore, and then nodded. As he dealt, Victor picked up a shot and saluted Diana. "I take it you're about to show Jacks up on stage."

"Oh you know, someone has to deflate that ego once in a while," grabbing her own she saluted back and they each did a shot.

Dean won the hand. He took his shot as Victor handed over the cash. Diana did another shot while they cleaned up cards and chips. The music outside had come to a stop so Victor held one up in toast and said to Diana, "Knock 'em dead, sweetie."

Diana smirked at Victor before throwing an unreadable glance at Dean. "You comin' down to see the show?"

Not trusting his voice, Dean nodded and tapped his shot glass to hers. Simultaneously the three downed their shots and Diana spun around to leave. Dean was staring, he knew it, and Victor gave another chuckle. "Piece of advice; enjoy it while it lasts."

"What?" Dean wasn't processing, his blood was not reaching his brain. "What do you mean?"

"If you have hopes of stickin around you best play it cool and aloof with her. Commitment and boredom make her run. Longest stint I've known her to endure was three months. Broke the boy's heart almost, but she's wild, can't be claimed."

Dean had an inkling who the 'boy' was.

The crowd in the yard now was definitely older and drunker, as indicated by only half a keg remaining; the food tables were now covered with more bottles than anything else. The crowd was mingling near the stage, the cacophony of voices supplying a comfortable contrast to the slight ringing in the air and ears the band left behind. Diana hopped up onto the back porch/stage and tapped on the mic. She was smoking a cigar? No, he hadn't thought much of it but the smell was there wafting from the crowd. She was smoking a thinly rolled blunt.

"Y'all ready?" Diana took a few hits as the band took its place. There was muffled discussion between her and Jacks. She turned back to the mic, while licking her fingers and putting out the half a blunt, asking, "Angie?"

A yell went up near the back of the audience. Dean found Victor's height easily and recognized the red head, pressed against him was the source. Diana laughed. "This one's for you Momazzcita!"

The drummer counted down with the clack of his sticks then Jacks began to opening riffs of 'Simple Man'. Dean had never really had occasion to be jealous of anyone before, but that was definitely what he felt toward Jacks. Diana closed her eyes and let the sound melt the tension from her body and she flowed with the guitar.

Diana started to sing; her voice was good. What made Dean shiver was how she sang every word like she was living it in her bones. It was like her body was being tugged by the music. Anytime she wasn't singing she had to close her eyes and move. When she was singing, her eyes were lidded and she gazed unfocusedly over the crowd as if sweeping them up.

The song ended and a brief pause before she and Jack were suddenly belting out 'Sweet Emotion'. She was more playful with this song, shaking her hips and caressing the mic stand. How is it possible to be jealous of an inanimate object? When the applause came she mockingly cupped her ear, the volume doubled.

Jacks started into 'Highway to Hell'. Diana smiled huge and threw herself into rocker princess mode; fist pumping, head banging, occasional stamp of the foot or bouncing on the balls of her feet. Closing her eyes and catching her breath they moved into 'Hot Blooded'. When she opened them she found Dean and sang to him. Pulling the mic from its stand and strutting about teasingly, she let her eyes bore into his as she rolled to the guitar riff. He knew every movement was designed to entice him and he watched as if hypnotized.

He could finally breathe again when she turned her back on the audience. Jacks started in on 'Rock of Ages'. Dean realized something else as Diana's voice began to intone the lines, "It's better to burn out, than fade away!" It's like she was a mimic, exact cadence and inflection as Elliot's. The lines were almost spoken, but it was not Diana's speaking voice.

Rocker princess mode to the hilt: right fist keeping beat in the air, she spun around and was met with a sea of fists raised in salute. Diana was all over the stage, running up on and flirting with Jacks then the bassist before working the crowd into a frenzy, yelling the song back to her. Taking the energy she and the band flowed into 'Wanted Dead or Alive'. Dean found himself singing along as others around him belted it at the top of their lungs. The music again slid into the next song, 'Bad Company'.

The music wound down and Diana nodded to Jacks. He kept the applause going while she downed a bottle of water. When she stepped back to the mic she called out "1,2,3,4,5," and the drummer tapped three more beats. Together with Jacks her voice wove over them all, "Carry On Wayward Son."

There was a collective shudder that ran through the crowd and up Dean's spine. His eyes were riveted on Diana. She held her body differently to this song; stock still, right hand gripping white knuckled around the mic in its stand, left one in a balled fist behind her back. Her eyes still shut when she sang, pouring the emotion through her expressive face even though her body seemed to be fending off the music. During the instrumental, she would stare out above the crowd as if reading the fate of them all in that space.

Shit, maybe she was, he had no idea how her powers worked or even their extent! Dean realized he avoided talking or even thinking about that part of her, just like he had with Sam. In fact, he had condemned Sam for it, locked him away and almost killed him in Bob's panic room because he'd deemed its power source 'evil'. He called it a drug, the very thing that gave Sam the strength to preserve and save them all. The mistakes and stubborn wrong choices stacked up, and Dean was glad the crowd was as enthralled by the stage as he was, as he blinked away tears.

When the instruments stopped, Diana's voice alone sang the line; the cheers erupted. The volume of it broke something inside Dean and he vowed he'd ask her about her powers. He would show her what he hadn't known and hadn't been able to give Sam. Their powers didn't make either one of them evil or freaks unless they allowed it to. Fuck, but a wave of guilt swelled realizing the trust he was extending her; trust he should have had in Sam. Dean didn't understand that it was his younger brother's selfless example that had taught him to believe such redeeming qualities existed out there.

Diana smiled when the crowd finally quieted and said, "I guess you know what comes next, Renegades."

There was absolute silence when she sang the first line, "Oh momma I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law."

Jacks joined in the harmony of the next verse, "Oh momma I can hear you acrying you're so scared and all alone."

Dean was yelling the lyrics with the crowd and he let the pure enjoyment wash him clean for a moment. 'Ready for Love' came next and once again her eyes searched him out. Locking into her gaze, she hypnotized him again. Every expression of desire across her face, every roll or thrust of hip was aimed right at him. When 'Knockin on Heaven's Door' came next, Dean licked at his lips and fleetingly wondered how painful the crash and burn would be from the crazy falling he felt. After 'Man Upstairs', an obvious crowd favorite, Diana gave a nod to the guys in the band and hopped off stage.


	7. Chapter 7

Wending her way through the people, Diana headed straight to Victor and gave Angie a hug. When Dean caught her eye she gave him a small smile. There was something off about it, though, as if it was fragile. Dean found himself trying to move through the crowd to her side. She shook her head and held up a finger, asking him to wait. Nodding agreement, he followed in parallel as the three moved toward the barn. They continued on around the far side, presumably to the bikes, so he stretched out on one of the folding chairs and kept an eye on the growing flow of others leaving as well. Jacks and the band went through 3 more songs before wrapping up. The night wasn't over, though. Emma had turntables set up, there was another flux inward as a different group was given reign on the party; early twenty-something's. The haze of smoke filling the air with a reeking ambiance that was growing familiar.

"So, is that him?" Angie asked with a giggle in her voice. Momazz loved her cocktails.

"Yes," Diana quipped and helped her steady herself to get on the bike behind Victor.

Victor gave her a smile as Diana helped Angie clip the helmet strap under her chin, "Don't break him into too many pieces." Sometimes the comments he made had her thinking Jacks had been a little TMI with Victor about their brief flash in the pan together.

"I think this one's already ground to dust, Vic," she replied and stepped away when he started the bike. Angie gave her a peck on the cheek and they rode off into the night. Tossing about goodbyes as she passed people, Diana worked her way to the front steps. Heaving a sigh she threw herself onto the porch swing and pulled the half a blunt from the ribbon in her hat where she'd stuck it. Matches came from the other side and she closed her eyes and puffed once it was going.

Tonight had been something completely unexpected. Not since the first time Jacks had talked her into singing with the band in front of a crowd had she been so nervous. This was something much stronger than stage fright had been, and might have been incredible if she hadn't been so scared. Here it was and she had no idea what it meant, but she wanted to give Dean a true look at her. Not that she'd hidden anything from him except Jesse, or from anyone before, ever. Her policy was usually if people didn't like the truth, they didn't deserve to be in her life. There was never any reason to change herself or hide any part of herself since she moved from Miami. The Diana of Ocala was a completely different person in so many ways: the most pressing at the moment being the controlled and responsible one. There'd been no one here she could give into, though Jacks had enjoyed her as his Domme, she was really a submissive.

She'd had to rummage through the chest hidden at the back of her closet to get to this afternoon's toys. While bypassing all the other items, imagining being able to pull them all out and put them to use, gave her a breathless moment kneeling there on the floor. She'd been able to push the thought away until Dean had stepped in commandingly and used her so thoroughly. Diana groaned as her pussy gushed. Tossing the blunt roach into the ashtray, she bolted into the house and up to her closet.

Diana padded across the grass toward where Dean sat, barefoot now with no hat or tie. He saw her coming and enjoyed watching her approach. Whatever had been throwing her off that he'd seen in that smile before had vanished. Her stride was confident and she took his hand, tugging him to his feet.

Without a word he allowed her to lead him into the house and up to her room. She sat on the side of the bed up near the head, nightstand within leaning distance. With a crook of her finger she beckoned him over to stand in front of her.

"Strip for me," she crooned.

Dean grinned cockily and started to undo the buttons from the top down. His forearms flexed with the movement. He'd worn a long sleeved dark green shirt with black pants and boots. Because of the heat, each sleeve had been rolled up to hug just beneath his elbow. He stepped on the heel of either boot to get them off, then toed off each sock. By that time the buttons were taken care of and he watched her face as he exposed his chest and stomach.

Her eyes practically devoured him with a possessive rake downward, lingering at certain spots; his lips, jaw line, the curve and hollow of his neck, the shape of shoulders and line of collar bone, cut of his pecs and those perky nipples, the outlining of ribs then the start of his abs. She licked her lips as her eyes continued down the crease of his muscles to his belly button, down…

He slid his hands forward to undo his pants while she watched. Dean pushed them past his hips and they fell revealing his boxers. Another pair of black cotton that, for the first time ever, he wished were something less practical and more sexy, like silk or something. His cock was tenting the material and he tugged it free before allowing them to fall, also.

He stepped forward out of the pool of clothing and was about to press her back against the bed when she stood.

Hand pressed to his chest, Diana purred, "Tonight, I lead, got it?"

Dean's answer was a sarcastic huff and smirk, as if daring her to do her worst. Oh, she planned on it.

Reaching over and pulling open the night stand drawer, she drew out a length of rope. She used her right hand to gather his wrists in front of him and quickly looped them together. As she lashed it expertly, Dean felt a sudden pang of trepidation. That move was a little too practiced. Considering all he'd done and been through, he let it slip away. He was confident he could stop whatever might come if he really decided to. Part of him hoped his fears were right and he couldn't work his way out of this bind because the exquisite loss of control was winding its way up his body.

With the bit of excess rope hanging from his bound wrists like a leash, she again reached over to the night stand. She made as if to reach up and cup his face for a kiss. Dean let his eyes lower and he leaned in to be greeted by duct tape sealing over his mouth.

When his eyes flashed open angry, she smoothed the tape firmer against him and whispered, "I don't want you interrupting me with that smart ass mouth of yours."

Now he really tried to pull apart his bonds because the fear peaked again. Peaked and washed him over, leaving behind a desire to give into her. A desire so sharp and contradictory to everything he's ever tried to be. The strong loving son giving his mother the strength it took to keep the family together. The obedient little soldier his dad had trained him to be. The overbearing and protective big brother who wasn't allowed to disappoint Sam. He just wanted her to remove it all, peel it away and let him be something new, something free, something pure and Hers. But, how could he show weakness when he wanted to be a strong man for her?

Diana watched this play out in his eyes and tried to smile reassuringly. "Dean, I'm gonna break you tonight."

He was yelling closed mouthed b/c of the tape. He felt his face heating and he didn't know if it was anger or embarrassment. She tried to sooth him with caresses along the skin of his neck and shoulder. He began to tremble so she wrapped her arms around him and crushed him hard as she could, her lips pressed to his through the tape barrier. He could have shaken her off, but then he would still have had to find a way to get the rope off. With her pinning his arms against him, he couldn't rip at the duct tape, either.

She trailed something soft and smooth up his back as she muttered calming sounds as if he were a spooked animal. Dragging her nails up the hair at the back of his head, she hooked the elastic of the mask in place and slid the blindfold over his eyes.

It worked on him; he froze and felt himself relax just a little. Not having to see her knowing smile and indulgent expressions as he unraveled allowed him leeway to simply experience it all. Like a docile child he let her drag him over to the bed and lay him on his back in the middle. Using the slack, she drew his wrists upwards to the head board and tied it down to the D-ring she had anchored to the bed frame. He didn't know it yet, but there was no escaping now.

Diana lay full length against him, the skirt in the way as she thrust herself down on his hard on. The feeling of her fully dressed against his naked body made Dean moan. His ears and nerves were working overtime to compensate for his lack of vision.

Every expansion of her corset encased chest pushing the breath from him. The hot feel of it caressing his neck made him shudder. Drawing her lips back and forth across his collar bones before lapping at the hollow of his neck, Diana began moving down his body. Her nails raked down his ribs to his waist and she gripped tight before nipping at his right nipple. She trailed the tip of her tongue in lazy circles until it hardened and she bit it hard this time. Releasing it just as quickly, her tongue lapped at the stinging indents she'd left.

Diana kissed her way across, taking a moment to drag the heat of her tongue up his sternum before repeating the procedure on his left nipple. This time when she bit, her hand found it's way up to tweak the free one. Dean moaned louder this time, his body felt taunt as a wire and his cock ached with every heart beat that sent more blood into it.

She slid down to rest her chin on his stomach, watching as her fingers and hands toyed with his chest and pecs relentlessly. She would stroke his skin with burning finger tips, drag her fingernails across the sensitive areas then cup and massage his pecs with a forceful palm like they were breasts. His cock was trapped between the skin of their stomachs, the bottom edge of her corset rubbing in the pre come leaking from the head and occasionally brushing the slit.

Finally she focused on his nipples again. Roughly she rolled them between thumb and forefinger, increasing the pressure until she was squeezing them tight enough that Dean would have bit his lip against the pain had he been able to. Pulling them away even more forcefully until they snapped back, Dean gave a small whimper.

It felt like forever that she worked him over and Dean couldn't really do a thing about it. His hands kept getting pulled short when he would try to reach for her. Each time sent a slick of control crumbling away. He had let her put him in this position and now he had to trust her and wasn't that something new! How the hell had she earned that? His mind was working him into a fit along with her hands and he was about to lose it, start really struggling when she moves downward some more...

Diana's tongue and mouth lick over every inch of skin, salt sweat taste of him filling her senses. Her hands find his hips again and she sucks a path of hickeys to his belly button, letting her tongue swirl around it. She presses her left hand to his cock, flattening it to his belly then continues with her mouth, easing down his body but making sure not to actually lick his dick.

Her teeth worried at the jut of his hip bone before she licks down the crease of his thigh. Diana lets her breath warm his balls as she passed to the other side and licks up that crease to bite his other hip bone. Circling her left hand around him loosely she points his cock upward and starts to lick around the base before sucking a ball into her mouth.

Christ, his cock was straining so hard that his hips bucked up off the bed, causing him to pull himself painfully as her sucking mouth gave his balls a yank. Once he seemed to settle again she released that one and sucked in the other, again using her tongue to massage it and his sack against the roof of her mouth. If this is what she wanted to do to him while he was all tied up, Dean had no objections so far.

Gripping her left hand tighter around the base of his shaft, Diana took them both in her mouth, working her jaw wide so she could tongue the skin of his ball sack. Her right hand slid something over and around the head of his cock and then down to the base. With a shocking practiced flare, she worked the cock ring around his wet balls and situated it against his skin.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled, sinking into the realization that she might just be able to do him some damage. All Diana heard was a loud grunt from behind the duct tape and she looked up his body to see as much of his expression as wasn't covered by tape or blindfold. It wasn't much, but it was flushed and straining, lost in emotions she could only guess at, hope that, would be boiling inside. His body certainly telegraphed it, his thighs and legs lay lax, spread wide for her to lay between, but his stomach muscles, chest and arms trembled and jerked, glistening wetly in the dim lighting.

'Fuck!' she thought. She wanted to see, to watch him crumble carefree into her control. Diana resolved to turn on the bed side lamp first chance she got.

Her left hand slid teasingly up the vein on the underside of his cock. Middle finger rubbed at the sensitive nerves below the swollen head, working over the drops of pre come there to drag along the slit. The tip of her tongue replaced it as that same middle finger hooked around the head of his cock, using it to rub it back and forth on her tongue. She enveloped it all with her mouth, slathering him up then using the finger to spread it down his shaft. It was so mind blowingly teasing that she used just that one finger when both hands were right there. With the flat of her tongue she stroked every inch of his shaft now, mouth working to get him slick.

Dean didn't care what she was doing; the nerves in his pleasure centers were fried. An orgasm felt just a nudge away, but never arrived, driving him higher, making him crave it. Her right hand cupped his balls and her mouth left his dick. She traced the crease of his ball sack and he froze when the tip of her tongue played over his taint. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head when she pressed a glob of spit to the entrance to that forbidden hole.

Diana pressed her tongue in a few times, then positioned that middle finger of her left hand, the one she'd been slobbering over along with his dick. Taking advantage of his frozen position she slid it in just the ring. Her right hand pulled his cock to her mouth and as she took him deep into her throats her finger pressed in completely.

Dean lost it and fought as hard as he could against the ropes. Diana let him; using her body weight on his left leg to hold him down as much as possible she kept her mouth sealed around the base of him, cheeks hollowed and sucking hard. Her finger never lost its place either, in fact she was curling it upwards inside him.

Dean could only think, 'Wrong, this is wrong,' as he pulled and twisted his arms uselessly. There was a moment when he thought about kicking her off with his free leg, but it was followed by a fear of hurting her and a pang of frustration b/c that would mean he'd still be helpless and fucking desperate to come. Defeated by that thought, by the absolute loss of control over his body, he lost the energy to fight. Then she hit that spot causing a jolt of bliss to make him throb.

Diana resettled herself between his legs and began to bob up and down his length, lips tucked under her teeth so as not to scratch him, yet still being able to apply the pressure. She did always love this part for some reason; giving a guy the sinful pleasure of working his prostate. After a time Dean even relaxed his ass around her finger and she slowly fucked him with it, sometimes curling it up to hit his sweet spot. Those times would make him twitch and Diana would hum and groan around his thick cock in her throat.

Pulling off his dick she worked up another bit of spit and licked it around her knuckle holding his ass ring open. Gently she pushed another finger in while just as slowly working her way back down his cock. Dean couldn't believe how fucking bad he wanted to come, couldn't believe he hadn't already, and all this with two fingers now working in and out of him. With two fingers it increased the area of his prostate she could rub against. He was grunting with pleasure, absolutely any thoughts beyond the physical melting away into nothing, solely focused on how well she played him to the edge…

Diana laughed and Dean was suddenly empty and alone on the bed. He strained to hear. She was at the foot of the bed and he could hear the zipper of her skirt go down. He could hear her working the ribbons of her corset open and then a soft thud as it must have been cast onto the floor. He heard a flick he couldn't place.

Diana had turned on the bedside lamp and took a moment to gaze down at his writhing form before straddled his lap. She pressed herself against the length of him, trapping it against his stomach, and gave a moan louder than his. "You feel how fucking wet you make me?"

It was ridiculous how slick she was! She rutted against him, the glide making it effortless and leaned forward to press her clit on him. If she came in and up at the right angle it caught on the rim of the head of his dick.

Dean wanted to maul her, to get his hands on those breasts that were probably bouncing right in front of his face.

She pulled his blindfold off and let him watch as she sat on his dick now. She rode him. Holy fuck, she rode him hard, shoving herself down so he hit her cervix, rolling her hips in a way that hit her g-spot. Like some fuck toy she used him, but Dean didn't care. The heat of her, the feel simply scorched him raw. She was crying out quickly, coming so hard around him that he almost blacked out from the pressure on his over swollen absolutely abused cock.

Diana collapsed against his chest, panting and still occasionally shaking in aftershocks. "I'm gonna break you and remake you, Dean. I know what you need, can read it clear as crystal in you. You wanna know why?" She nuzzled against his bicep before biting at the tender skin of his underarm.

The noise he made she took as an affirmative then whispered into his skin; "Because I need you to be the one in the lead, Dean. I'm gonna show you just what it feels like to be broken and claimed, so you can take me. So you'll know what I need you to take from me. I don't want to waste my time with someone who can't own me."

At those words, Dean arched his body up into her, begging her with it. Diana gave a chuckle, knowing what he'd be asking for if he could.

"Not done with you yet," Diana huffed and turned herself around on his lap. This time was slow and torturous. She clenched her pussy muscles around him with each downward thrust, released when he bottomed out, then again as she pulled upward. Diana continued until she thought her thighs would simply turn to jelly and she came for a second time.

Dean was a mindless puddle underneath her. He hadn't been able to think since that finger had stroked his prostate the first time. Everything since then simply worked on his soul, it felt like she was carving him up somehow, taking him down to each little piece of himself and then stealing it away to feed the fire what was her fucking passion. He had forgotten all about getting off, simply existing to be used by her and it was so fucking wonderful.

This time when she collapsed, she took minutes to recover, curled up in a ball next to him, but not touching him. She let him squirm as she collected herself. She kind of hoped he liked being topped now and again b/c seeing him reduced to this was the most beautiful sight she'd even seen.

Kneeling between his legs, she fingered herself with the pointer and middle of her left hand then spread the juices to his ass. He doesn't shy away this time, no, he arched into them, and she knew she'd won. With her right hand she slid the cockring up and off him. With her left hand she slid in and out, angling her fingers to hit his prostate as he had her gspot that first night in the hotel. The fist of her right hand clamped like a vice around his purple cock and it only took one stroke for him to start coming. It splashed against her hand, fell to his stomach and then squirted even higher as he continued to jerk.

It was the most intense moment of Dean's entire life and as surreal as it should have been, he was so rooted in the reality of it. Each spit of his dick caused his body to spasm, and it felt like he would never be empty of it, would just orgasm like this for the rest of his life or die happily in this moment.

Diana ripped the tape from his mouth quickly and a hoarse cry from his throat. Dean processed a lot during the moments it took her to release his arms from the rope's restraint.

First, his nerves were in sensory overload. The slickness of his cum between them where bellies brushed and chest caught together burned like lava. The marks in his wrists flashing in pain from the vain struggling that had put them there. Muscles of his arms and thighs like water; boneless in their exhaustion, while his stomach danced from his ragged breathing. The ring of his ass ached, but his tunnel tingled from the rubbing. His balls felt swollen and abused, but his cock! It felt like the only thing left of him now that she'd melted him down. It was roiling and liquid with heat still, hotter than the fires of hell.

As if she knew, she kept her lower body away, letting him cool perhaps, or maybe sensing how it would have cauterized them together. Not knowing how to interpret his stillness, she drew his arms down to lay by his sides and carefully massaged the blood back into them in an attempt to ease the strain.

Secondly, this felt familiar. Dean searched every memory, thought, fantasy and dream he'd ever had trying to place it. What came up was repressed memories and nightmares from the moments right before Castiel had raised him from the pit. Ten years of moments exactly alike had led to these, but these were highlighted by what came after.

Dean was in the moment of wrecking another soul, of breaking it so past resemblance that they too turn to the torturing rather than face his brand of it again. Standing there naked, covered in blood and skin, not caring it this one had been male or female, he knew this was where he was meant to be. This was what he deserved, what he was sickeningly good at, what he fucking enjoyed. He could almost feel his eyes turning darker grey in color. He started conjuring up new and creative ways to rip into his next victim in the hopes it would speed the transformation to black.

There was blinding pain on his upper arm. Dean thought Alistaire was back to give his star pupil a friendly brushing up on technique when the light enveloped him. He was compressed suddenly and dissolved, leaving only what was still human in him before being pulled up and freed. The realization of his salvation had nearly broken Dean's psyche, so Castiel had been forced to Windex his brain. But, the nightmares had still captured it. They always ended with this violent fear that he was cheating.

He didn't deserve this, was not worthy and had never kidded himself into thinking about it. Anything that could have or would have saved him hadn't matter by that point because he was an evil broken thing meant to break other evil things. He was only good at destruction. Was that why Michael wanted him as a meat suit? Because he could have done the worst damage against the enemy?

Third, none of that shit mattered. This sex goddess had melted him down to the pure core of himself. Rather than letting fear warp the process of rebirth as if had in the previous case, Dean soaked in the love and trust she offered like a cloud of gas. It surged and compressed around what was left of him until it ignited a process that would make him solid again.

Fourth, he was going to fuck the life out of her and become that new strong creation that can break her down and claim her completely. Not now, though. Now he felt soft and malleable in her hands and he relaxed to luxuriate in the feeling.

Dean finally moved; kissing her tenderly and softly, in complete contrast to the harsh sharp emotions inside him. Pulling her down beside him and turning to spoon her body, he tangled and wrapped himself around her. That's how they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a pounding on the door. Dean's eyes flew open and were greeted by the red numbers of the digital clock on Diana's night stand. 56 minutes, he'd been asleep 56 minutes and his dream had been of laying here in her bed exactly as he was.

Diana was oblivious. Her body had shut down. First the swimming, then the sex, then the booze, weed and show followed by more sex, yeah, she was out.

Dean had pulled on jeans and rushed to the door. When he yanked it open Jesse stared up at him in fear, "Where's Diana?"

"Asleep. Jesse what is wrong?"

Jesse ignored him and stared hard into the darkness of the room at where the bed was. "Diana, you wake up, now."

Like that she bolted up in the bed. Her eyes winced at the light of the doorway where they stood but she was reaching for a robe hung on the headboard, wrapping it around herself. "Jesse?"

He stood silent, watching Dean as if daring him to rebuke him for using his powers on her. Then she was there in the doorway also, putting her hand on Jesse's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," the boy practically whimpered then stared intensely again into her eyes. "But you know."

Diana's knees buckled but she caught herself on the door frame. Dean reached out to steady her, but she bolted toward the stairs. Jesse grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her. They passed Emma on the second landing. She was holding onto the wall for dear life and her eyes had a huge quality to them, but he didn't have the time to look closer. As they hit the ground floor landing, they heard voices.

Or actually, just Diana's voice. "Ryan, go to your room, now." Her voice was calm and gentle on the surface, but Dean could tell the edge beneath was fine enough to cut.

When they reached the dining room and could see into the living room, Jesse pulled Dean to a halt. Ryan stumbled by and Dean could tell the kid was high on something. He stared at the floor before putting each foot down and gingerly making his way to the stairs.

Once Ryan was gone, Diana growled out, "Brian, how fucking Dare You!"

"Diana! He's high! I need to know who. Jesse can find out," Brian's voice was high pitched and hysterical.

"I will find out who, but not like this!" She strode forward a yanked him by his chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Stop acting like a drama queen and pull yourself together." The last three words were emphasized with a tightening on his jaw. In a much quieter and gentle voice she went on, "It's not the end of the world."

And b/c they had so recently found out what it was like to literally be preparing for the end of the world, the words worked on Brian. He collected himself and straightened up. "I still want to know who, Diana."

"Me too. I can promise you this, though, no one saw anything or we would have known before now. I'll go talk to Jacks."

Brian nodded and pointed out toward the back porch. Diana brushed past him and Brian saw Dean and Jesse standing in the back ground.

"Jesse," Brian said, "I'm sorry."

Jesse gave him a small smile and pulled Dean again, still following Diana as she crossed the back yard to the fire pit where a few people were still hanging out. No, where a few people were asleep in the pool loungers they had dragged over. Jacks was there, still awake, strumming an acoustic guitar. Behind him on the lounger he sat, curled up on her side with her back to them, was a little blonde.

Rather than interrupting his song, Diana motioned Dean to sit on the empty lounger. He sat up against the back, legs hanging on either side, and she sat in the space there. Jesse perched in her lap and she wrapped her arms around the kid and hugged him back into her chest. By the time Jacks finished, the poor kid was asleep, curled up against her, head resting on her arm.

"Jacks," Diana said softly, "We need to talk."

His eyes were blown, obviously high as Ryan had been, and Emma, probably. His eyes sharpened a bit though at her words. "What's wrong?"

"Ryan. Someone gave him shrooms. That little brunette. You know where she got them?"

"No, you know we make sure everyone knows not to give that stuff to any of the kids."

"Your newest fucking prospect." She knew because Jesse had made her know. It had all rushed her brain in that moments and given her a sharp sudden migraine that thankfully had vanished just as quickly.

"Fuck. Diana, he's just old enough himself. He's the girl's cousin."

"Yeah well, Brian is pissed. You need to take this to Church and figure it out. Okay?"

"Of course."

They sat in silence as the sky began to lighten. When the sun began to peek over the horizon, he plucked out a song and arched his brow at Diana. Dean had started to doze, so the song wove through his mind. It made him think of his mother, of her speaking to him about his dad and Sam. In the end, it was Diana's face that comforted him and he was smiling in his trance state.

Dean woke this time to Donna waking Jesse, whispering in his ear, "Hey! Breakfast, then paintball!" Dean watched Jesse transition from unconscious to explosively excited as only a kid can do before he took off across the yard.

Donna then turned a soft familiar smile with matching lifted eyebrow at him, a carbon copy of Diana's, before tapping the sleeping woman's shoulder a bit impatiently. She knew the way to do it right the first time, though.

"Fuck!" was Diana's grumble.

"Comen with or stayen to—" quick and to the point.

"Sleep!" was the groan before she snuggled into Dean.

He scooped her up into his arms and swung his leg over the lounger. With a steadying hand from Donna he stood and followed her into the house. They had left the bedroom door open, so he simply kicked it shut behind him.

Laying her in the middle of the bed, he peeled the robe from her otherwise naked form before shucking his pants. Dean enjoyed staring at her in the hazey morning light that filtered through the curtains on the east side of the room. Wanting nothing more, he slid in behind her and pulled the sheet up to cover them both. He didn't fall back to sleep as quickly as expected, he found himself fighting it in order to lay awake with her in his arms as long as possible.

Diana had already gotten a shower and dressed before she tried to wake Dean. He made it downstairs in time to snag some sandwiches with everyone for lunch. As if paintball wasn't an odd enough Sunday morning family activity, what came next was inexplicable!

Actually, Diana had a very good explanation.

It was a month before Jesse popped up that she had discovered her demon shielding abilities when Tamara had called for help when a hunt went awry. Tamara saw Diana as her best shot of eking out a few years of battling the End, so she told her what was coming. Victor knew because there were two nomads that were hunters. They had called Tamara in to save Victor's life. So, the club knew and had been training a select few for the event. Mostly Victor and Angie's closest family and friends because there hadn't been much hope of keeping even that few alive. Diana was a god send in their eyes, so had Jesse been to her.

The weight it had laid on her had nearly cracked her. The night Jesse showed, they had both been on the edge of despair. Sensing the echo in him, Diana had swept him up in the hopes of healing them both. It had been that terrified look on his face after he'd confessed his powers that had finally pulled her together. She felt like something was keeping her on track. Now they had each other, and they felt like they had a fighting chance, together.

Once she had a sort of plan, she'd brought Brian in on everything. It was the only time she'd seen him more hysterical than last night. Having to be strong for him, she told him what they were going to do. So, they began training and prepping for the end of the world.

Shooting practice: each person, even almost-seven year-old Kasey, had a preferred hand gun, but they also practiced with rifles and shot guns. Then there was bow and arrow, crossbow.

Knives: throwing, fighting, and disarming.

Self-defense: hand to hand, hand to weapon.

They finished up at sunset by cleaning their own guns then maintenance on whatever weapon they were assigned that week. A few were enlisted to replace the ammo that had been used.

If that didn't resonate with him, dinner surpassed his wildest dreams.

Diana and he had the kitchen to themselves as she made the meal. A nice creamy green bean casserole that she explained was the closest recipe she could find to what her dad used to make. A gigantic pot of shells and cheese with cubed ham and diced broccoli florets.

She was dressed in a pale pink tank top and tight spandex shorts in light grey. It hugged every curve and accentuated every line of her muscles and swell of her hips, breasts, ass, thighs…

Did she really dress so hot all the time at home? Was she not aware of how sinfully gorgeous she looked, puttering around the kitchen on display for him? Or was it just that he wanted her like that every moment? As his mind went on this tangent his body easily prowled behind and around her.

He found little tasks to keep moving; opening cans for her, stirring, mixing. Basically, it became her teaching him to make the meal, except for she handled the casserole dish, pot, and heat. He realized this as he was shaking the excess water from the shells she'd dumping into the strainer he was holding over the sink.

They had been talking about such a domestic range of topics. What had he liked to eat as a kid? Anything his mother made him special? What had Sam liked as a child? How about after Stanford? It was so easy and simple; watching her, flirting with her, trading stories and playful caresses, private glances and hidden kisses. He was meant to be in this place, it had been held just for him.

Dean watched her and the girls bow their heads in brief prayer before starting his meal with them. Where earlier had been a training of bodies the conversation over dinner was a training of minds. By the time Kasey had to go up for her bath then to bed, everyone had been done for a while. They had verbally gone over three hypothetical supernatural hunts.

Diana was just leading Kasey off when Jesse asked, "Dean, will you tell us about one of your hunts?"

He told them about the lucky rabbits foot, leaving out the part where Bela shot Sam and stole his stratch offs. Wishing Diana hadn't been the one to make sure Kasey took her bath tonight, Dean was surprised to find her leaning in the archway just out of his periphery for most of the tale. Apparently, she hadn't wanted to miss it either and was letting Kasey take a shower in the ground floors full bathroom.

Everyone cleaned up afterwards and he stretched out in the big comfy chair in the living room. Gray and Brian were cozy on the loveseat watching some sort of sitcom. The kids had all gone upstairs to get ready for bed themselves by the time Diana came down from tucking Kasey in.

Casual as could be, Diana sat sideways in his lap, legs hanging by the knees from the arm rest. When Dean shifted her a bit, she pulled his cell phone from her bra.

She answered his questioning look. "We're going to have to start planning tomorrow. We're gonna need the Colt. I saw you stash this Friday. Maybe you should…call someone, let them know you're okay?"

Dean winced. The last thing he'd done was send a voice message to both Cas and Bobby's account without actually calling them. It was a cowardly trick, but he hadn't wanted to talk.

"You know," she went on, "I'm sure they would want to help, Dean. We need all the experience we can gather in order to prepare for this."

"Yeah," he muttered while mashing down the power button. There were no new messages or texts waiting. Bobby at least would have recognized the trick, so Dean called Cas.

"Dean," the statement came after the first ring.

"Hey, Cas."

"Your message said you were okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Listen, I need to talk to you and Bobby. Adam, too."

"I'm here at Bobby's. They are both in the room with me now."

"That's handy," Dean trailed off, not know how to say this, what exactly to say now. He decided to go with facts and a name Bobby could identify. "Tell Bobby I ran into Tamara down here in Florida. We might…there's some new information, and—We're going to try to get Sam, but we need the Colt and any other help we can gather. The plan's not…solid yet."

Cas relayed this to the others then said, "This is good, Dean."

"I hope so," was his reply before Bobby took the phone. After a perfunctory ass-chewing, Dean relays the directions from Diana on how to get from the interstate to the house.

"Tamara, huh?" Bobby said as he scribbled the last line.

"Yeah. Don't forget the Colt."

"I won't!" Bobby huffed but before he could pick up steam and start in on Dean again, he hung up.

Diana had leaned her head back on the other armrest to watch TV, attempting to give him privacy without leaving his lap. He bounced his legs to indicate he wanted up. When they were both standing, Dean took her hand and was the one leading tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Dean positioned her next to the bed and turned her to face across its expanse into the mirror on her dresser. In complete silence, she allowed him to strip her naked. Once done, he lifted her hands and placed them to cup the back of his neck. He stroked his hands down her sides possessively and stared into her eyes through the mirror.

"If I'm going to put in the time and effort to train you," Dean leaned in and kissed the spot behind her ear, using his hand to turn her head, he dragged his lips along her jaw until he reached her mouth. "I need to know you can follow orders. Tonight, you show me how well you obey." Tipping her head back to open her mouth, he claimed it with his tongue.

Diana was panting when he pulled her back forcefully, "You're my fuck doll. Fuck dolls don't speak," his other hand traveled up her hip and side then over the top swell of her tit. Fingers lovingly caressed up the skin of her throat to her lips. She opened them readily and he used two, pressing them along her tongue then down throat.

"They don't move on their own," releasing the back of her head, that palm then slapped wetly against her twat. "And they don't orgasm without permission," his pointer finger circled her clit.

Nuzzling her cheek with his nose Dean turned her back to the mirror. When their eyes connected he said, "Understood?"

Diana's eyes began to flutter but before she could close them, he bit at her right bicep. "Don't you dare close your eyes. You look at me; watch what I do to fuck dolls."

With a trembling bottom lip she widened her eyes, gazing back at his reflection. The heat in his face made her flood with juices and she groaned helplessly while holding perfectly still. Dean rewarded her with a cruel grin that widened slowly to bare his teeth which he then sunk into the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"I think my little doll wants to play with her nipples, doesn't she?" Her hands released his neck and she cupped each breast, pinched her nipples between thumb and forefinger. "Ah, good, smart dolly."

Dean stepped back and to the right from her so he could watch. Rolling and pulling at her nipples, Diana watched him undress, his eyes never leaving her hands. She endeavored to give him a show; mashing her tits together, twisting her nipples harder, flattening them then stretching them away.

Dean's eyes gave him away and she memorized every expression as she tortured herself under his command. He took his time undressing until she was biting her lip and whimpering at her continued self abuse. Dean felt a little power drunk at how easily she complied with and excelled at his orders.

When his eyes pierced again hers, he pressed up behind her. She didn't stop, he hadn't told her to. She wasn't quite rolling her hips, but the muscles in her ass and thighs were jumping from her self-restraint.

"Pinch hard, use your nails."

Instantly she conforms and gasped at the pain.

"Hold there."

"Uhmunf!" she panted as he steered her body. Diana's pupils were huge, blown with surrender. Her mouth plush and supple in her need, she ran her tongue across her bottom lip.

Dean used his body to push her forward and coaxed her to kneel on the bed. Pressing his cock into the cleft of her ass, he brushed her hands away. Diana cupped them around the back of his neck again.

"Perfect," the whisper blew across her cheek and he was nibbling at her neck. Cupping her sensitive nipples in the palms of his hands, he massaged her breasts while pulling her back. She leaned into his chest and moaned into the mirror as his eyes took her in.

"I like loud toys."

Diana's body shuddered before she could control herself. The redirected energy ripped the bottomless moan from her gut.

"Sometimes, I think I could cum just from the noises you make and rubbing my cock right here," he thrust his hard-on closer for emphasis. "Use that ass on me, doll, while you play with your clit."

Diana used her left forefinger on her clit because it was less practiced and would take her longer to reach orgasm. She was absolutely dripping wet and they both heard the slick sound as she found her target. Her hips began rocking; back onto his dick, forward onto her finger. The sounds emanating from her body were full-on, hard core lust.

Dean rested his chin on her shoulder to stare down at her hand. His fingers began working on her nipples, payback in tenfold for the working over she had given him the previous night.

She's rubbing dry against him and the friction begins to burn. Still, Dean felt his balls begin to tighten. Oh Christ, the vibrations from her whining as he pinched and twisted her nipples! "Stop!"

His gasp froze her in place but didn't shut her up. Diana stuttered to a whimper, fearing she'd disobeyed but being unable to go silent. He didn't make an issue out of it, though.

With a forceful hand on the back of her head, he bent her forward until her chin was on the mattress. As he rubbed the head of his cock along her pussy lips, he felt her hand in place but no longer rubbing. He had only said stop; damn she was good. Hot and tight muscles enveloped him as he sank into her tunnel. He stroked in and out roughly a few times.

"Hands above your head, fuck doll." Diana choked a sob; she had been so close; the words alone were almost enough to finish her off.

Dean slid his cock back between her ass cheeks and with a splayed hand covering each one, he pressed them around it. "Come on, gimme some porn star moaning."

She was so good at it, he was soon spurting onto her lower back as she ground against him.

He collapsed, crushing her into the bed and shoving her hips downward. He groaned into the back of her neck as he gathered her wrists and drew them upward to stretch her body out beneath him. "So perfect, so hot…"

Diana's body throbbed! Pressed flat, she could no longer see into the mirror so she turned her head to the side, straining to catch his eye.

Dean pressed his lips to her temple, "Close your eyes."

She sighed thankfully and welcomed the fingers her slid into her mouth. She sucked at them greedily as Dean shifted to the left and lay next to her. He pulled the fingers away and trailed the wet tips down her back to grab her right ass cheek. Resting his cheek to her left shoulder blade, he gave her a sharp swat.

Diana jumped but froze just as suddenly.

"Good girl, stay as still as you can."

The praise flooded her and she managed to clearly mean 'thank you' with her moan. He methodically reddened each cheek, predictably moving back and forth so she could control herself better, but the heat built until she burst.

The sting of the first dozen morphed into a more tolerable overall glow. As he continued on, though, it became overwhelming. Her entire ass felt aflame and swollen, soon his hand against her skin felt like lighter fluid being squirted onto a grill, sizzling heat that rose in waves. She broke.

"No, ple—" her right hand had yanked free to cover herself. When he froze beside her, she felt it like the crack of a whip.

Immediately she shoved her hand back in position and settled the hips she hadn't known she was bucking. Biting her lips together, a sob wracked her frame before she whimpered pleadingly.

"Speak," he said in a calm voice.

"Sir, this fuck doll apologizes for disappointing you. Your fuck doll begs you to punish her for her weakness and disobedience."

Dean was impressed. She had taken quite a bit and he wished… "Do you have a paddle?"

"I have a…a..brush."

"Get it."

Diana ran to her dresser, ignoring any pain the movement caused because she wanted it so bad. When she got back to the bed she held it out reverently. Dean took it then motioned for her to resume her position on the bed. She lay down and put her hands back in place above her head, turned her face toward him. He wasn't watching her face at all; Dean was staring at her ass.

Dean slides the flat wooden back around the red bloom on her skin. He had worked around each cheek so it covered from just below her ass cheeks along the swell of hips then up to her waist. She was panting in anticipation before he raised it to smack her square in her right cheek.

Diana squeezed her eyes shut to hold in the cry. When she opened them, Dean's green eyes were there, piercing into her as he laid the next one her left cheek. Her gasp had no sound, just air rushing out of her. She never knew which angle he would come from because he was again working his way around, but he kept with the pattern of moving back and forth from cheek to cheek.

He watched her try to hold position, and she never did move her hands again, but Diana began twitching from side to side trying to avoid the next lick. What started as soft yelps amplified into sobs of pain and she was drumming her lower legs against the mattress.

She was drowning in his eyes. She was floating there, the blows still landing, but they felt like waves crashing and caressing over her body. Diana gave a last little tremble and surrendered to the green sea…

Once the waves returned her to land, Dean's hand brushed lightly over her burning skin.

"Turn over," she obeyed instantly, if sluggish. "Play with your clit."

He lay silent and still beside her as she easily brought herself to the edge. When she started whimpering to warn him she was close, he watched her struggle. She fought the first one off and was working herself back to the brink again before he shoved her hand away.

Then he was between her legs, pressing them wide apart and slipping his thickness into her again. "Look at me."

Diana's eyes flew open and locked on his before he continued. "Do not come, but I want you to work these hips," he used his grip to roll her against his crotch. "When you get close, my hot little fuck doll, you grunt three times then go still. Milk my cock while you settle down. Understood?"

Yes, she understood well and she was nodding and panting. Dean grabbed an ankle in each hand and pressed her legs to either side of her ribs. Her body flexibly gave way and he sunk in deep.

"Hands on your ankles," and she was holding herself down and open for him as he began to pound her.

Diana gave as good as she got but she was so fucking horny that it was only a few minutes before she gave the signal and froze. Working her cunt muscles rhythmically around him, he continued on a bit more. Diana trembled in fear that her body would betray her again. When he did stop, she groaned in gratitude.

"Breath in, slow and deep," thoughtlessly she obeyed. "Hold it in."

Dean pinched her nose and watched her eyes go wide. He waited until he could read the strain in them before prying her mouth open with his tongue and sealing his lips over it. He inhaled the breath from her lungs and exhaled through his nose, leaving her empty. He inhaled through his nose and breathed air back into her lungs with his exhale.

Diana's body continued to obey; her hips frozen, her cunt working him, and he was in charge of her very life. Her mind was gone, so given over to him, she barely realized when he pulled his mouth away.

It was like she'd forgotten how to breathe on her own and Diana still held her breath. He gently placed his thumb and forefinger just below her jaw and shut off her air completely. She didn't even thrash as he held her life in his hand.

Before it all want black his lips brushed the shell of her ear as he whispered, "Breath."

Once she pulled in a shaking gulp of air on her own he ordered again, "Time to perform, fuck doll. Come for me!"

It ripped through her body like an earthquake and she almost bucked him off. Diana somehow kept her hands in place but the rest of her body writhed against him uncontrollably. Again and again she felt an orgasm peak and plateau. She literally screamed with each pump as he piston in and out of her.

Dean was a bit lost himself as she continued to heat up, continued to come because he had ordered her to. His hips jerked and stuttered to a stop as the come poured forth, draining him so totally that he wasn't sure, as he crumpled on top of her, just who had power over who.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Diana drifted slowly into consciousness and realized she had plenty of time before dawn. She untangled herself from Dean's limbs carefully, and went straight to the shower. She gingerly washed her backside last and towel dried it just as gently. From the back of a drawer she pulled a tube of cream and slathered over the area generously. Then, the first time in over a week, she greeted the day with her normal yoga routine. Skyclad, no less, which was not normal but had been known to happen.

When she came down, Dean was still asleep. He looked so relaxed and calm, his face smooth and stress free. Being as quiet as possible she put on her bra and a cotton sundress that hung around her ankles so she didn't have to put panties on. She gathered the clothes strewn across her bedroom floor into a hamper. With a wicked little grin she went into the guest room and took the rest of his clothes. Some of them may have been clean, but she had her reasons.

That's why Dean woke to an empty room and bed, a pile of clothes folded and placed on her pillow. He grabbed them then stumbled to the shower. He let the hot water work over his protesting muscles. You know the ones: the ones that make themselves known when it's been a while and you have a great one night stand, the ones that feel like jelly after a marathon in bed, the ones you'd never used before until you found a girl flexible enough to try all new types of positions on. The ache was actually an enjoyable burn all over his body.

After toweling off, Dean looked at the clothes and groaned.

Diana started the coffee maker then headed out the front to the yard. She loped barefoot thru the dewy grass to the eastern edge of the clearing. The sun was just breeching the horizon and the light filtered through the thin cotton of her dress outlining her silhouette. With her left hand trailing thru the air, she made a complete circuit around the house, stopping occasionally in mountain pose, humming to herself.

She felt his eyes on her as she finished. When she turned he stood at the foot of the porch steps. Dean had a coffee for himself in one hand and a bottle of her juice in the other. Her eyes lit huge as she took in the sight of him.

Thankfully, the first pair of his underwear she'd checked had been clean (yes, they passed the 'look and sniff' test, don't judge: she's had a houseful of kids for the past five years, most of them teens). She had placed them on top of the other clothes she'd laid on her pillow for him; a pair of loose and long basketball shorts, silver with white and black trim, and a grey wife beater. It fit him perfectly.

Diana had been right, Dean looked gorgeous in shorts. He had the perfect legs for a man: slightly bow legged, thighs and calves nicely muscled and hairy. The way the fabric hung off his ass and the elastic clung to his waist, accenting his hips; she had to fight off the urge to drop to her knees and worship him with her mouth.

Heart and mind stuttering, her body somehow made its way over to him. Taking the proffered juice bottle, they sat on the steps and watched the shadows of the trees shrink across the grass. Well, Dean sat and Diana lowered herself, giving a low hiss while settling. Once he'd finished his drink Dean set the cup aside and asked, "Would you mind explaining to me what you do?"

Diana stilled, face never moving but her eyes cut to the side to watch him. "You know anything about quantum physics?

"Not really."

She took a moment to finish her own drink before going on. "Everything can be broken down to these tiny pieces of atoms. It's all energy, patterns of energy, waves and particles. You know the term collective unconscious?"

"Yeah, like Bill Hicks, 'we are all one'."

Diana laughed at this and finally relaxed, "Well, I was thinking Carl Jung, but okay! So, all matter is energy and energy can be manipulated."

"But not destroyed?"

"Exactly, it just gets converted into a new pattern. Alright, supposedly humans only use like… ten percent of their brains? I mean, they don't understand scientifically how we use the rest, but I think we use it all the time. I think that's where the collective unconscious works. If you can train your mind to tap into it, you can use it for lots of things: information, healing, magic. I look at quantum physics as a scientific explanation of how magic works."

"So, how does magic work?"

"You've done rituals before. All the words, actions, ingredients are for show. They just unlock that part of your brain that can tap into the energy. The simple fact that you believed it would work was why it worked. The energy was molded into what you wanted to happen. Once someone becomes practiced enough, they could do a ritual right in front of a crowd of people and no one would notice."

"Were you doing that Saturday night?"

"What?"

"When you were singing Kansas?"

"No. I was checking auras. Music is very influential over people's energy because it affects their emotions. I was watching for anyone who was under undue stress, be it physical, mental or emotional. All those people, they're friends, family, employees, I have a vested interest in their overall health."

"Did… did you read me?"

Diana turned, tucking her leg under her to face him completely, "No. For the first time in my life it felt like… like I would have been intruding. Besides, I've only known you a few days and you've been under stress anyway, I wouldn't have had a baseline to judge you against."

Dean nodded then motioned for her to continue.

"There are different planes of reality. This is the physical, above it is the elemental, and above that is the astral. You know how solids are just particles vibrating at a higher speed?" She continued without him answering. "Then this place vibrates the fastest, right? When you do a ritual, you raise the energy here on the physical plane, mold it to your desire, and then release it upward into the astral. There it is easier to rearrange it into what you want, and then it sinks down to the elemental, then manifests here in the physical."

"How do you raise the energy?"

Diana blew out a breath and considered, "Personally; I can just feel it around me and draw it in. Other people; they can sing, dance, twirl, run… use sexual energy."

"Have you done much of that? Using sexual energy?" Dean wondered why he was asking. He didn't want or need to know about any other guys, besides he'd had more than his fair share of other girls. And where was this 'other' idea coming from?

Diana blushed, "Well, not with any other person involved."

"What? Oh! So you—"

"Masturbate."

The conversation lulled as Dean tried to ignore the image.

"So," Diana continued, "the rest, with the plants and the weather, it's just knowing what energy it needs and pushing the atoms into the correct patterns. All very simply boringly scientific."

"No, there's got to be something else. If it was just a matter of training, more people would be able to do what you do."

Dean watched a wall surround her. It was like she closed her warmth away and was now just a mass taking up space beside him. There was no connection or affection.

"I don't know," even her voice was cooler, a little brittle around the edge.

"I'm sorry," Dean heard the words tumble from his lips. "I don't mean you're lying to me, I mean there's something about you that makes you special."

"Special? Or a freak."

That word, that fucking word that had been tossed around so goddamn many times had never meant as much to Dean as it apparently did to her, and had to Sam. He flinched when she threw it out now.

"Fuck that," he said fiercely and pulled her into his lap. Diana gave a yelp at the bloom of pain on her bottom that somehow heated her deep inside.

Dean kissed the shocked expression from her face. She allowed him to tease her lips apart and his tongue delved in. He crushed his lips against hers and took her mouth in fiery seeking swirls. He continued hotly, hands moving restlessly over her body, trying to coax the wall down. When it fell, so did her tears.

"Hey, come on, I'm sorry, please don't cry, I'm an ass."

She buried her face into the crook of his neck and settled herself down. He just wrapped his arms around her and waited.

"I remember-" her voice cracked. Diana tried again, "I remember being in my mom's womb. It's just this short little sensation of being wrapped up tight in this warm place. There was this song, I think she was singing, and we were floating, she was probably dancing. She was a hippy in the '60's, and then she got into the pagan feminist stuff. She and my dad were both real spiritual, and they thought of me as their gift to the world. I mean, I was an only child, it was like they worshipped me, in a way. But, they tried to teach me all these things, Dean, about meditation and rituals and the seasons and the earth, life and death… I remember my mom saying whenever I was involved, things always worked best; she thought the goddess favoured me, or something. But, Dean, it was just me. I… I saw the energy. I still see it. I mean, when I was with them, I thought everyone could.

"Then I started school and I hated it. I came home crying. My mom taught me the shield thing I do, to keep the bad out and attract the good. I was okay for a while. As I got a bit older, I lost some of the… I don't know what to term it, I saw more normality, and I started having to concentrate to see the energy. But, we moved around a lot, I didn't get to know other kids very well, and I didn't realize I was different. I mean, my mom probably thought I just had a great imagination when I explained to her how things looked to me.

"After they died and I got put in with all those other kids; the stress and strain their auras put on me would have been enough, but I figured it out then; I was a freak. I wasn't anywhere near normal."

Diana paused here and Dean wanted to say something comforting, but he had a feeling the best thing was to be silent.

"I told you I got put in juvi at thirteen? Well, the years in-between are kind of a blur. I sunk into myself, away from reality and I tried to be as normal as possible. One day I snapped, the energy had been just rattling around in me. All my fears and emotions plus the other kids… I beat the shit out of this boy for throwing spit-balls at me. I put him in the hospital, he almost died. Once I got out of lock down for that, I snuck out and met Brian. I never told anyone and I ignored that part of myself for years, but then you know, I tried it on the plants so Brian and I could maybe get the fuck out of Miami. Because he just took it in stride, Brian gave me the strength to really see what I could do. I'd like to think that old Diana was left behind in Miami, but really, Dean, she's here deep inside. She's the foundation I had to build on, and sometimes I remember just how shaky she is."

They sat like this until the noise of children coming down the stairs drew Dean from his contemplation. Diana hadn't been thinking a thing, had been trying to just live in the moment there being held by him.

Diana's body rushed into the house to start breakfast, then made lunches, packed backpacks, cleaned up Kasey and put up her hair, helped everyone pile into the suburban and get their seatbelts on, wishing them each individually a great first day… Her mind was kind of freaking out. She hadn't told anyone but Brian some of the things she'd just told Dean. Problem was, why? He was going to be gone after all this was done, she had no illusions. Bad enough she was allowing him into her bedroom desires… Losing that would be grief enough, no need to get entangled anymore emotionally.

Brian grabbed her from behind as she stood staring down the driveway, the suburban long gone. Gray was there at her side, also, and he gave her a peck on the cheek before kissing Brian over her shoulder. The two friends watched Gray climb into the truck and pull away.

"You okay?" Brian asked, giving her another squeeze before releasing her. Diana only nodded.

He grabbed her hand and puller her toward the caddy, "Bullshit, girl. Tell me what's going on in there." When she finally met his eyes it was obvious and all Brian could do was give his best friend a hug before leaving for work.

Dean found her in the laundry off the kitchen, switching loads. If her smile was a bit strained, it didn't seem too much so, and he figured it was from their conversation before breakfast. He leaned against the door frame watching her. The smile she beamed at him once she'd finished wiped away his feeling of unease.

"So, I never thought I'd say this, but the house is getting kinda full!" she said, leaning a hip against the dryer and crossing her arms, Dean was aware of the distance and the closed off posture. "Tamara can stay in Kasey's room and she and Lyla can share a bed, but unless you don't mind just moving into my room, we're gonna be one short…" she trailed off and the shadow of self-consciousness fell across her face.

Shaking his head, Dean crossed the space and crowded her back against the dryer before giving her that heated smile and watching her skin flush. "Why would I mind that? I've been sleeping with you every night."

Dean was analyzing that last sentence, amazed that it was true when she replied, "I just don't want to assume anything, Dean." The way she said his name made him want to wrap her up and carry her back to bed b/c there was longing and a sense of loss lurking in it. She continued, "The only thing I want when this is all said and done is that you will call me friend, okay? Not as The Girl who Helped you Save Sam, or The Chick that was Kinkiest in Bed."

Past tense, all of it in past tense Dean noted, stuck on that word 'done' b/c eventually it would be. That was life, right? The good things never lasted, so Victor's words echoed in his mind, 'Enjoy it while it lasts'. "Okay," he answered that voice and her statement. "I'm pretty sure I'd never want to run into anyone who can trump you for 'kinkiest', and even if this thing with Sam doesn't… if 'friend' is what you want…" now he was the one trailing off b/c he'd never had a friend he felt this comfortable with. Family seemed a much more apt term, but then look at what happens to his family, "Of course."

Diana gave him a lopsided grin and a gentle kiss, just a quick press and slide of lips. "Well, I've got to clean. Tam and Emma are in the office."

Dean spent the rest of the morning in there researching. They were going to need demons to practice on. Diana brought them lunch, but she and Dean went up to their bedroom to eat followed by some frantic, passionate and thoroughly satisfying afternoon delight for dessert.


End file.
